Sins of the Father
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: "High school me would have eaten high school you alive." What if it hadn't been Mark in high school? What if it had been Marshall? How would things have turned out for our favorite Marshals? VERY AU fic.
1. NY Stranger

**A/N: I can't stay away - LOL! I've had this idea for months and months now and it's finally forming itself into a story that won't leave me alone. So I lovingly dedicate it to all my faithful and loyal readers who want MORE of my IPS stories - without you guys, I doubt my IPS muses would still be churning them out.**

**This is a VERY AU story based on the quote from the episode 'Son of Mann' and the idea that Mary got together with Marshall instead of Mark in high school. There will be back and forth in the storytelling between the present and past and also Mary and Marshall are a bit younger in this universe, in their mid-30's. Enjoy the ride - it's going to be an angsty one.**

* * *

_**Marshall:**__ I wish I'd had you in high school._

_**Mary:**__ High school me would have eaten high school you alive._

_-**'Son of Mann'**_

* * *

**Present Day**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have turned on the fasten seat belt sign as we begin our final descent to Albuquerque. Please stow your tray tables and return your seats to their upright positions, and turn off all electronic devices in preparation for landing."

Liam removed the ear buds and turned off his iPhone, nudging the girl dozing on his shoulder. She sighed and burrowed further into his neck. "Jules," he whispered, removing one of her ear buds, "Turn off your music – we're landing."

Julia opened sleepy eyes and smiled at her boyfriend. "Already?"

He snorted. "Seriously? You've been asleep since we left Atlanta."

She smothered a yawn as she sat up and turned off her iPod. "I don't know how you stayed awake. Sleeping for ten nights on a gym floor was not fun."

Liam shrugged. "I guess I had stuff on my mind."

Her dark eyes met his light ones. "Are you still thinking about her?"

He shrugged again and looked out the window as the plane dipped below the clouds. She leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Maybe it wasn't her- you've never seen her in person, you know."

He turned his head to glare at her. "I think I'd know my own –" he swallowed the word, and glanced around the crowded cabin of the plane, but the rest of their classmates were oblivious to their conversation. "Dad has pictures of her everywhere, Jules."

"But those pictures are seventeen years old," she pointed out quietly.

"She doesn't look that different – just older. Besides, I have her eyes," Liam swallowed as he turned and stared out the window again. Julia rested her chin on his shoulder. Anyone who passed by would think she was peering out the window when in fact she was comforting him the best she could in front of all their chaperones.

"Did she recognize you?"

"Why would she? I'm sure she's forgotten all about the son she left behind seventeen years ago-"

"Liam-" Julia placed her hand on his back.

"Drop it, Jules. I don't want to talk about it – not here, not now, ok?"

"Okay – but, you are going to tell your Dad, right?"

Liam leaned his forehead against the tiny window, as he thought of telling his dad the news that he had seen his mom in NYC. What would he say? Would he even believe him?

"I don't know-"

"You have to!" she hissed, leaning closer. "He needs to know."

"What makes you think he doesn't already know?" Liam whipped his head around to glare at her. "He's a US Marshall for God's sake – I'm not so sure he hasn't known for years where she's been."

"That's crazy – surely if he'd known he would have tried to bring her back – for you if not for him."

Liam shrugged. "Maybe he did and she said no – I've always had the feeling that things between my folks are very complicated."

Julia bit her lip. "But he still loves her, right? I mean, he still wears his wedding ring and everything."

He nodded. "Yeah, Dad still loves her – I can't think why. She's the one who ran out on us."

"He's never told you why?"

Liam shook his head. "Just that one day I could ask her myself."

Julia gasped. "So he does know where she is!"

He nodded slowly. "I've always thought so – but I don't know what he's waiting for. I mean, if he knew she was in NYC, he could have told me so I was prepared to run into her. I was a complete idiot and just let her walk away!"

Julia squeezed his hand. "I'm sure he'll help you find her again – if that's what you want?" she raised her eyebrows in a question.

He squeezed her hand back as the wheels touched down and they were thrown forward in their seats from the impact. "I don't know, Jules. I just don't know."

* * *

"There he is! Will!"

Liam waved to Rosa and weaved through the last few people beyond security and leaned down to embrace the petite woman who was so much more than their housekeeper. She had practically raised him and he loved her like the mother he'd never had. He pulled back but she captured his face in her hands, planting a kiss on each cheek. "Oh, how we missed you, carino! I have no idea how your father and I are going to survive in the fall when you go off to college."

Liam smiled. "Where is Dad?"

Rosa shrugged. "Where do you think?"

"Work."

"He wanted to be here-"

Liam bit down his disappointment. He knew that it was rare to have the kind of relationship he and his dad had – most of his friends didn't understand it at all and he didn't know how to explain it to them. Maybe it was the fact that his dad was all he'd had growing up and even though Marshall's job had kept him away periodically, Liam always knew that he came first in his dad's life. That's why he was dreading telling him about seeing his mom in NYC – he knew it would cause his father pain and that was the last thing he wanted.

There had been many nights when he couldn't sleep and had crept to the kitchen for a glass of water, passing his dad's room on the way. There was always a light on and Liam would creep closer and peer inside to see his dad sitting on the side of the bed, cradling a picture of the three of them taken when he was just a newborn. His dad would sometimes be whispering to the picture, and sometimes not, but always there would be a tear or two on his face. When he found him like this the night before he left, Liam could stand it no longer. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you came inside."

Liam's mouth fell open. "You knew I was out there?"

Marshall smiled. "I'm a US Marshal, son. I've heard you get up every night for years – but tonight's the first time you've come inside – why?"

"Because I can't stand it anymore!" Liam crossed to the side of the bed and whipped the picture out of his dad's hands. "Why do you continue to torment yourself night after night? Put this away, Dad! It hurts me to see you like this."

Marshall sighed. "I'm sorry – I wait until I think you're asleep before-"

"That's not the point! Dad, you've got to move on! I don't want to go off to Harvard in the fall knowing that you sit here and wallow in misery every night. She's gone! She's not coming back."

"You don't know that."

"It's been seventeen years – isn't that enough proof? Fuck, Dad-"

"Watch your mouth, William Mann. You're not too old for me to wash your mouth out."

"Sorry – I just – she can't be worth all this –"

Marshall's eyes flashed as he snatched the picture back. "Until you've loved and lost and heard her side of things, I don't think you're in any position to judge her. Good night."

"Dad-"

"Good night, Will."

Their parting at the airport the next morning had been strained and even though they had texted multiple times a day while he was gone, Liam hadn't realized how much he missed his dad and wanted him to be here until he wasn't. Rosa had continued talking while he was lost in his thoughts and he was startled when the baggage conveyor belts came into view.

"And I've made your favorite meal – I know you've got to be tired of eating out."

Liam smiled. "Actually, the parents cooked for us in the school kitchen most of the time – but it was nothing like your cooking, Rosa. You're going to have to send me care packages when I'm at Harvard."

"Don't give her ideas, Son."

"Dad!"

Liam threw himself into Marshall's arms and the two embraced tightly. He pulled back to look into his dad's face. "I'm sorry for-"

Marshall shook his head. "The fault is mine."

"No, Dad, I shouldn't have-"

"Are you two done?" Rosa broke in and they turned to see that she had retrieved Liam's bags while they were arguing. "Because I want to get our boy home."

Marshall clapped his son on the shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Liam groaned as he pushed his empty plate away. "Rosa, you've outdone yourself. I couldn't eat another bite."

She pouted as she pulled something from the fridge. "Not even my cherry pie?"

Liam moaned as Marshall laughed. "Well, maybe just a sliver."

After huge wedges of cherry pie and vanilla ice cream, Rosa shooed the men out of her kitchen so she could clean up and go home. Marshall carried his after dinner coffee to his office and Liam trailed after him, wondering if he should spoil the peace that had once again descended between them.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Liam's head snapped up and Marshall smiled. "How do you always know?"

"I'm your father."

"Come on, dad – there's got to be some clue, some tell I have because I've been very careful to act normal tonight-"

Marshall smiled sadly. "You've been rubbing the knuckle of your right index finger – your mother used to do that when she was nervous or scared or had something on her mind that she wanted to tell me and wasn't sure how to."

Liam looked down and started as he saw that his father was right. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he dropped into a chair. "Yeah, well, your left eye twitches when you're lying," he shot back.

Marshall grinned. "I know – that's why I never play poker." The smile slipped as he tasted his coffee. "So, what's up?"

Liam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

Marshall cocked his head. "Will saving the news for tomorrow change anything?"

Liam thought for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No – I just – I don't want to hurt you, Dad."

Marshall leaned back in his chair, exhaling slowly. "This is about your mother."

Liam nodded. "I saw her – in the city."

"You're sure it was her?"

Liam nodded.

For several moments, Marshall didn't speak as he fiddled with the wedding band on his ring finger. Liam was dying to ask him a million questions but the pained faraway expression kept him quiet. Finally, Marshall focused back on his son. "Tell me what happened – don't leave anything out."

Liam cleared his throat. "We were leaving IHOP – it was yesterday morning – I texted you and sent you a couple of pics from the restaurant, remember?" he waited for his dad's nod before continuing. "Anyway, when I got back on the bus, I realized I'd left my phone on the table, so I told Mr. Lewinski and ran back inside. I was checking my phone for texts and not looking where I was going when I ran straight into her-" he paused to clear his throat again. "I opened my mouth to say sorry but when I saw it was her I couldn't speak. She apologized and asked me if I was OK. I nodded but Dad; I must have looked like an idiot because I couldn't stop staring at her. Finally she just walked away and left me standing there."

Marshall took a deep breath. "And you're absolutely sure it was your mother?"

Hurt rose inside of Liam, but he quickly squashed it. Of course his dad wanted to be sure – he hadn't been there, he hadn't seen her. Liam nodded. "Someone called her 'Shannon'-" he saw his dad flinch and he hurried on. "And I did manage to snap out of my stupor long enough to take her picture."

"What? Did she see you do that?"

Liam shook his head. "I just took a quick profile shot as I ran out." He fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his pics. "Here."

Marshall's hand shook as he took the phone and stared at the screen.

"Is it her?" Liam pressed him for an answer.

Marshall nodded, his throat tight. "Yes, it's Mary. This is your mother."

So many emotions swirled through Liam that he didn't know which one to voice. His eyes fluttered shut and his fists clenched as he tried to come to grips with the fact that he had indeed literally run into his mother forty-eight hours ago and she hadn't known him from Adam.

"Will?" Marshall called softly. "Are you all right?"

"Fuck, Dad! I don't know what I am," Liam snorted. "Sorry, I know you don't like it when I swear-"

"I'll let it slide this time – it perfectly sums up how you're feeling."

"Did you know she was in New York?"

Marshall shook his head. "No. I would have warned you if I knew – please believe that, Will."

Liam nodded. "I do, Dad – but I've had the feeling for years now that you did know where she was."

Marshall took another deep breath. "That's because I did."

Liam jumped to his feet. "What the hell, Dad? Didn't you think I deserved to know that kind of information?"

Marshall held up his hand. "Listen to me, Will. I wanted you to be old enough to go to her on your own, if you wanted to, to get the answers you seek."

"Wait, you mean you won't come with me?"

Marshall shook his head. "No, Mary knows where I am if she wants to talk to me."

"She knows where- you're saying she's a Marshal too?"

"I can't tell you that."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You just did by not telling me."

Marshall shrugged. "If that's the way you want to interpret what I said-"

Liam strode forward and hit his palm on the desk. "Damnit, Dad! Don't you want answers? Aren't there questions you want to ask her after all these years?"

"Of course. But I have time. You're off to Harvard in the fall and if you want answers and to make a connection with your mother-"

"Whoa!" Liam reared back on his heels. "Who says I want to connect with her? She abandoned us! I just want to know why so I can give you and me some closure."

Marshall sighed. "Life isn't that black and white, Son. There are so many shades of gray – you're going to find that out the hard way if you think you can just go to Miami, ask your mother why she left, and then you can leave her, no muss no fuss."

"That sounds good to me." Liam paused in the doorway. "She lives in Miami?"

Marshall nodded. "Currently – and when she's not on the road for her job."

"How will I catch her at home then?"

"For starters, I think you should wait til school's out for the summer."

"And then?"

"Then I'll plan a vacation for you – and don't worry, I'll make sure your mom's home."

"How?"

Marshall grinned. "By doing my job."

* * *

**A/N: For any of you who are confused, Liam's name is William Mann - his friends call him Liam but Marshall and Rosa call him Will. Also, if anyone thinks Marshall isn't mad at Mary - think again.**

**Thoughts? Want more? Reviews are LOVE - and keep me writing! ;)**


	2. Sister, Sister

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone likes this AU story! I was planning a flashback chapter - but my Marshall muse had other ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_If it takes forever I will wait for you._

_For a thousand summers I will wait for you."_

_-Andy Williams_

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Was that the doorbell?"

"Yeah, Dad, I got it!" Liam yelled over his shoulder as he opened the front door. "Aunt Brandi – whoa! You're even bigger than when I left for NYC."

Brandi lifted her oversized purse and gave a half hearted attempt to brain her favorite nephew. "Watch it, sport."

Liam caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling? Only a few weeks to go, right?"

Brandi sighed as she nodded against his shoulder. "Five – but it might as well be a year! I feel like I've been pregnant forever!"

Liam stepped back to let her inside, and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He never knew what to say when women started talking about 'girl' things, even Julia. He had no idea how his dad seemed to take it in stride-

"Mary was the same way," Marshall called from the kitchen as he set a large platter of ribs on the island. "The last few weeks of her pregnancy weren't pleasant for me," he grimaced at the memory.

Brandi set her purse on the couch and waddled into the kitchen. "I'm afraid I'm making Peter's life hell as well."

Marshall swung an arm around her shoulders. "That's our cross to bear as the husband and father-to-be."

Brandi swatted his arm and Marshall laughed. "Don't play the martyr card with me, Marshall Mann. I was there, remember? I saw you give it back to my sister as good as she dished it out to you." Brandi sniffed and Marshall silently handed her a tissue. "I miss her."

"I know you do," Marshall whispered as his eyes met his son's over her head. "Brandi, there's something-"

"Hey, are those your homemade BBQ ribs?" she gasped as her eyes lit on the platter for the first time.

Marshall chuckled. "Yes."

Brandi groaned. "How did you know-"

"About your craving? I talked to Peter earlier and asked."

Brandi shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'll never understand why my sister left you, Marshall. You're one in a million."

He handed her another tissue. "That's your hormones talking, Bee."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. You've taken care of me ever since she left – oh, I know it was your parents who took me in and raised me after mom died but we both know that if you'd been able to support me and Will, you would have taken me with you. As it was I followed you here as soon as I could – and you didn't turn me away." She sniffed into her tissue. "You're the big brother I always wanted."

Marshall kissed the top of her head. "And you're the little sister I never had."

Liam cleared his throat. "Is the whole night going to be this mushy? 'Cause I'll bail right now and go hang out with Julia-"

Marshall laughed. "Sorry, Will. Women are extra emotional when pregnant."

"Extra?" he repeated, swallowing hard. "Damn, I'm in trouble."

This time, his aunt joined in his father's laughter.

* * *

"Marshall, I need your help."

He stared at his brother-in-law in surprise. "I'll help if I can. What is it?"

"With your stubborn sister here," he jabbed his fork in Brandi's direction. "She's refusing to listen to me."

Marshall's mouth quirked but he managed to keep the grin from forming. "About what?"

"About going back to work once the baby's born."

Brandi leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her swollen belly. Liam could read her body language plain as day and wanted to kick his uncle's knee under the table but since this would prove to be an entertaining discussion with possible fireworks that didn't involve him, he bit his tongue and watched.

"I've told you, Peter, I love my job – I want to go back once my maternity leave is over."

"But honey, you don't need to work – tell her, Marshall."

Marshall held up his hands as Brandi glared at her husband. "I want to work – I know I don't have to but I also don't want to live off your wealth. I'm not a gold digger."

"Brandi, I don't think that – no one thinks that."

"Your family does-"

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

Marshall cleared his throat. "Bee, I think what Peter is trying to say is that he would like you home with the baby for a few years – isn't that right?"

Peter gave him a grateful look. "That's exactly what I'm trying to say – just until he or she is old enough to go to school then maybe we can talk about-"

Brandi gripped the edge of the table and pulled herself to her feet. "I'm not putting my life on hold for you or this baby or anyone! Do you realize that I'd probably have to go back to school again to get caught up with nursing practices by the time this baby was in school? And what if we have another one, hmm? Why do I have to put my career on hold to raise your kids?"

"Our kids, Brandi!"

"This isn't the fifties! I don't want to be just a housewife – I want to be a nurse and a mother and a wife – can you deal with that?"

"Marriage is about compromise-"

Brandi threw her napkin on the table. "How about this then – why don't you stay home with the baby?"

Peter gasped. "Brandi! That's – that's – absurd!"

She tilted her head. "Why?" She turned to Marshall. "There are househusbands now, right?"

Marshall's mouth twitched again. "Actually, yes. Lots of men stay home and take care of the children while-"

"Marshall, not helping," Peter interrupted and sighed. "Look, I don't want you getting upset. It's not good for the baby. Why don't we go home and try to relax."

Brandi shook her head. "I don't want to go home with you. I'm going to stay here tonight – give us both a chance to think about things."

"Honey," Peter reached out for her but Brandi slipped away down the hall towards the bathroom. He buried his face in his hands. "I didn't – I shouldn't have-"

Marshall leaned forward and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, as he locked eyes with his son. Liam made a small exiting motion with his hand and Marshall nodded, watching as he left the kitchen without a backward glance.

"Peter, it's going to be all right. Brandi is overly emotional right now, you know that. Give her tonight to get a good night's sleep, some space tomorrow to think about things and she'll come home ready to talk."

Peter lifted pain filled eyes. "You really think so?"

"I do – she's got the Shannon stubbornness, but unlike her sister Mary she can't hold a grudge past twenty-four hours. She blows up but the storm passes quickly – you can thank your lucky stars for that."

"Mary was different?"

Marshall's eyes glazed over as he remembered his long lost love. "Mary felt things deeply but never let people see how deeply it affected her. When she was upset, she bottled those emotions up until one day, they would explode out of her like a pressure cooker letting out steam. I've never known anyone who could hold a grudge like Mary Shannon."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "You still love her."

Marshall's eyes snapped back into focus. "I'll take care of Brandi tonight," he vowed, ignoring Peter's statement. "You go home and think about how the two of you might reach a compromise."

"Am I being unreasonable, Marshall? I'll admit I didn't know how important her nursing was to her."

Marshall grinned. "Well, after tonight's fireworks, there should be no doubt in your mind about what Bee wants."

* * *

Liam found his dad in his office an hour after he heard the front door close behind Uncle Peter. File folders were open on the desktop but he noticed that his dad wasn't really focused on them – he was gazing out the window into the darkness, a slight frown on his face.

"Dad?"

Marshall looked up and smiled. "Will – I thought you'd gone to bed already."

"It's only nine thirty."

He glanced at the clock on his bookcase. "So it is – is your Aunt Brandi asleep?"

Liam nodded. "I just checked on her – she drank the hot cocoa you made her and passed out."

"Whenever Bee couldn't sleep – no matter what the reason – your nana's cocoa always soothed her enough to knock her out. It worked on you too," Marshall smiled.

"You ever going to tell me what the secret ingredient is?"

Marshall grinned. "Maybe when you're a father."

Liam snorted. "So that's a no."

"You don't see yourself as a father?" Marshall cocked his head.

"Dad, I –" Liam cleared his throat and changed the subject. "All that stuff you said to Uncle Peter about Mom- was that true?"

Marshall sighed. "Come sit down." He waited until his son was seated across the desk from him before speaking. "So you were listening."

Liam shrugged. "I wanted to know if you were going to tell Uncle Peter about my seeing her in New York but then you started talking about her and – I need to know – is what you told him true?"

"Will, I've never told you or anyone anything about your Mom that isn't true."

"Except for the fact that you've known all along where she is."

He shook his head. "I haven't known 'all along'-"

Liam snorted.

"No, listen to me, Will. It wasn't until I became a US Marshal that I had the resources to look for your mother and by that time she'd been gone for years. I didn't know if I wanted to open those wounds up again – we'd all moved on. You and I were doing fine on our own and Bee was still in school. She had finally come to terms with Jinx's death and accepted the fact that Mary wasn't coming back. So I decided to just leave it alone."

Liam was quiet as he let his father's words sink in.

"But the older you got, the more questions you asked about her and I told you everything I knew – which wasn't much. I refused to tell you she was dead, because I didn't believe she was. When you turned fifteen and got your driver's permit, I knew that time was growing short and that soon you weren't going to be satisfied with my answers – that I had to give you more. So I raked the system and found her."

"Where was she?" Liam's voice was whisper soft, filled with emotion and Marshall's heart broke for his son.

"Chicago – then Boston – and now finally, Miami. She's never stayed in one place too long, and the kind of job she has with the Marshal Service keeps her on the road ten months out of the year."

"Is she – is she happy?"

Marshall's eyes grew sad. "I don't know – personnel records don't give that kind of information and I haven't contacted her-"

"My God, Dad! Why not?" Liam leapt to his feet. "You said you didn't want to upset our lives, but I can hear the love for her in your voice and you still wear your wedding ring! Fuck!"

"Will-"

"No, Dad. I don't understand – why didn't you go to her – demand answers, beg her to come home?"

"Because she asked me to wait for her!"

The words hung in the air between the Mann men. Marshall's chest was heaving with emotion and he turned away to stare out the window, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dad?" Liam whispered. "What do you mean, she asked you to wait? What aren't you telling me?"

Marshall swallowed the emotion in his throat as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket, extracting a well worn, faded scrap of paper. "Here – read this."

Liam took the paper with shaking fingers, unfolding it carefully as it was creased and torn from being opened and closed multiple times. He stared in disbelief at the feminine script. "Is this-"

Marshall nodded. "That's your mom's handwriting."

Liam swallowed as the words blurred on the page. He blinked back tears. _"I'm sorry, String Bean. I just need a little time. Keep this safe for me. I know I have no right to ask since I'm the one leaving but – wait for me?"_

He flipped the paper over but that's all his mom had written. Wait – he went back to one phrase. "Dad – what did she want you to keep safe?"

Marshall's shoulders sagged an inch. "Her wedding band was on top of the note. I found it when I got home from work – along with you, of course."

Liam's anger was rekindled. "She left me alone?"

"No, my dad was there-"

"And he didn't try to stop Mom from leaving?"

Marshall turned then, his eyes red from crying. "Oh no, Dad didn't stop her. Where do you think Mary got the money to finance her getaway?"

Liam's mouth fell open. "You're saying Gramps-"

"I don't know what else to think. We were living hand to mouth, paycheck to paycheck, barely making ends meet. Someone had to give her the money."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes – he didn't deny it."

"Why would he do that?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Is this why the two of you haven't spoken for as long as I can remember?"

Marshall nodded. "Look, I know I haven't been a saint, either. I should have come to you as soon as I found out where your mother was living and taken you to her. I shouldn't have kept the information from you – I guess what it boils down to is I was protecting myself as much as I was claiming to protect you. I hope you can forgive me, Will."

Liam stared at his father for a long moment before he shook his head, his mouth quirking into a smile. "I'm still pissed at you, Dad, but I know your heart was in the right place. It'll take me a little bit, but yeah, I'll forgive you."

Marshall crossed the distance between them and grabbed his son in a bear hug. "I love you, William – never doubt that."

"I don't, Dad. Love you too."

* * *

Mary's eyes flew open and she lay in the darkness, wondering what it was that had disturbed her sleep. Her fiancé lay snoring next to her and she snorted as she turned over and listened to the roar of the Atlantic Ocean in the distance. She was just beginning to drift off when her eyes snapped open.

Eyes.

She'd had the dream again. About the boy in the pancake house that had her eyes. It was uncanny how that boy had haunted her dreams for the past few weeks; it was almost as if she knew him from somewhere. But that was impossible. She had a great memory for faces and she knew that she hadn't encountered this young man on any of her jobs lately. It just had unnerved her because of the way he had stared at her as if he knew who she was – which was even more ridiculous. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to run the boy's face through the database. Maybe he was a relative of one of the fugitives she had captured or-

"Querida? Something wrong?"

She sighed and rolled back over to see Raph's eyes open and sleepily looking at her in concern. Mary pushed a lock of his hair back and he turned his head to press a kiss to her palm.

"Nothing's wrong, Raph. Go back to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Lots going on in this chapter - what the hell did Seth do? And Mary's with Raph? (evil giggle) Reviews are LOVE - and make me write more!**


	3. When Marshall met Mary

**A/N: So yes, my dear readers, this universe is quite A/U - Jinx is dead and Brandi was raised by the Manns. All will be explained in due time. As for Mary being with Raph - that will be explained too - just hang on.**

**Ready to see how M&M met? Read on! XOXO (Flashbacks will be in italics)**

* * *

Marshall was sliding the last of the eggs onto the plate when he heard his son shuffling into the kitchen behind him. "Right on time – you want to grab the juice?"

"Sure – Aunt Brandi's still asleep. Do you want me to wake her?"

He shook his head. "No, she needs the rest. I'm sure the smell of breakfast will wake her soon enough."

Liam sat down at the table and poured juice for him and his Dad. "Isn't she still working?"

Marshall nodded. "But she's just doing lunch breaks – and only for the rest of the week. Her maternity leave starts on Monday."

"She and Uncle Peter really got into it last night."

Marshall grinned. "That was nothing compared to the fights your mom and I used to have when she was pregnant with you."

Liam's eyebrows rose as he took a huge bite of his eggs. "Really?"

"Yeah – your mom was – let's just say your aunt is a much calmer version of her, OK? And where do you think you got your mouth from?"

"Damn." Liam shook his head. "So what did the two of you argue about?"

Marshall sighed. "Actually, the fights weren't all that different – she didn't want to put her life on hold-"

"And you were asking her to?"

Marshall held up his right hand defensively. "Hey, I didn't ASK your mom to do anything she didn't want to do – not when she was that hormonal and sleep deprived." He chuckled at the memories. "I had no problem with Mary doing whatever she wanted to do – but we were both so young and someone needed to stay with you – our situation was very different from your aunt and uncle's."

"But you guys wanted me, right?"

Marshall set down his fork and leveled his blue eyes at his son. "I need you to hear this, Will. You were a surprise – but we were happy when we found out we were going to have a baby. You were always wanted, OK?"

Liam played with a blob of scrambled egg on his plate. "And yet she left when I was barely six weeks old."

Marshall winced and shut his eyes against the pain he heard in his son's voice. "I know – after you were born, Mary was depressed. I didn't understand it at the time but looking back I think she had postpartum – have you ever heard of that?"

Liam shook his head.

"A lot of women get it after childbirth and your mom wasn't sleeping or eating well, and didn't feel like she was bonding with you. I couldn't seem to get through to her – we were going through a rough patch and then-" he cleared his throat. "She left."

Liam pushed his plate away. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Marshall's head shot up. "For what?"

"I've been so angry at you for keeping her whereabouts from me that I've forgotten that she left you as well as me – she abandoned both of us. I don't get it – why aren't you furious with her?"

"Who says I'm not?"

Liam's mouth fell open. "But – when you talk about her, all I hear in your voice and see in your face is pain and loss and – and love, Dad. Where's the anger?"

Marshall picked up his son's empty plate and headed for the sink. "I'm saving it for her, Will. That's a conversation for the two of us – not you and me."

Liam groaned. "Aw, come on-"

His words were cut off by a scream from the guest room and Marshall ran from the kitchen, his son on his heels. He threw open the door to see Brandi sitting up in bed, her hands clutching her swollen belly.

Marshall ran to her side. "What's wrong, Bee?"

"My water broke," she said shakily, removing one hand from her belly and reaching for him. "It's too soon – do something – help me-"

He swept her up into his arms, paying no attention to the fluid soaking the front of his clothing. "Will, call your Uncle and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Brandi groaned as a contraction seized her and her fists tightened around his neck. Marshall made soothing sounds in her ear as he reminded her to breathe as he headed for the front door.

Liam stood transfixed in the hallway, like a deer caught in headlights.

"WILLIAM!"

His dad's bark brought him out of his trance. "On it – I'll be right behind you."

Marshall shook his head as he managed to pry one of his hands free from Brandi's grip to scoop up the keys to his truck. "No, go to school – there's nothing you can do at the hospital."

Liam's mouth hung open as the front door slammed. _Like hell I'm going to school today!_

* * *

"Does it always take this long?"

Marshall chuckled as he sipped his coffee. "Now you know why I told you to go to school."

Liam rolled his eyes. "It's been hours!"

"We've been here for forty-five minutes, Will. Babies take their own sweet time, trust me. Just because your Aunt's water broke, doesn't mean things will happen fast. She still has to dilate to ten centimeters which is big enough to-"

"Dad, gross! I don't want to know all that stuff!" Liam glared at his Dad as he clapped his hands over his ears. "How do you know all that stuff?"

Marshall shrugged. "I read lots of books when your mom was pregnant with you – I wanted to be prepared."

"Were you in there with her?"

"Yup – second greatest day of my life."

"What was the first?"

"Marrying your mom."

Liam was quiet for a few minutes before he whispered, "The baby's going to be OK, right? I mean, I know it's early – but it's not too early, is it?"

Marshall sighed. "I'm not a doctor, Will, or God, but Bee is at thirty-five weeks and is young and healthy. The baby should be OK – but we'll just have to wait and see."

"I wish I'd brought something to do – I'm going crazy just sitting here. How do you wait so well, Dad?"

Marshall smiled. "There's a lot of waiting in my job – you learn how to sit still and be patient."

Liam fidgeted. "I don't think I inherited the patience gene from you."

Marshall laughed. "No – you're like your mother – you want things to happen yesterday."

"Is that so bad?"

"No – but it's not the way the world works, Son."

"Tell me again how you and Mom first met."

Marshall set down his coffee cup and looked at Will in surprise. "You haven't wanted to hear that story since you were ten years old."

Liam shrugged. "So pretend I'm ten."

Marshall cocked his head to the side and waited.

"OK, I'm bored and it will pass the time."

Still Marshall waited.

Liam threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! I'm going to be meeting her in a few months and I want to hear everything again from your point of view before I do – there, happy?"

Marshall frowned. "Why, so you can corroborate our stories?"

"No, Dad. I believe you – but you've given me more information about how and why she left and now I'd like to hear the stories again – please?"

He cleared his throat. "All right. As I'm sure you remember me telling you, we moved around quite a bit when I was growing up because of my father's job – the longest we stayed anywhere was the state of Texas. After my junior year in high school, he surprised all of us by saying we were moving to the East Coast. My mom was furious – all of her family was in the West, and she had no desire to move that far away. But like the rest of us, she had no say. So in the summer of '94, we packed up and headed for the Big Apple and stayed several weeks with my father's sister, Aunt Gina, while my folks looked for a place for us to live in between my father's jobs. The summer passed quickly and soon it was mid-August and we were still living with Aunt Gina. My mom was arguing with my father every night, saying we needed to find our own home and get settled before school started. So they started looking farther outside the city – and that's how we came to find a house in Middletown, New Jersey. Aunt Gina helped us move in and to celebrate our first night in a new house and so the women didn't have to cook, my father took us all out to eat at a fifties' diner called Jersey Joe's."

"And that's where you met Mom."

Marshall cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want to tell the story?"

Liam grinned. "No – go on."

* * *

_**Jersey Joe's**_

_**August 1994**_

"_We've been sitting here for over fifteen minutes and no one's even come over to take our drink order," Seth Mann huffed into his menu._

"_Well, Dad, maybe it's because they did things at a slower pace in the 'fifties," Marshall grinned._

_Seth raised his finger and pointed it in his eldest son's face. "You watch your mouth, boy."_

"_Oh, Seth, really," Patti Mann sighed. "He was just joking-"_

"_It wasn't funny."_

_Patti rolled her eyes at Marshall, who grinned wider. "Let's drop it, OK? We're all tired from the move and hungry-"_

"_Which could be solved if I could only flag down a damn waitress-"_

"_Seth, language, please."_

_Mitch and Michael, Marshall's twin brothers came running back to the booth, slightly out of breath. _

"_This place is awesome! They have an old fashioned soda fountain-"Mitch exclaimed._

"_And an authentic jukebox that plays any song for only a nickel!" Michael screamed._

"_How do you know it's authentic? Is it really from the 1950's?" Marshall quipped._

"_Marshall, leave your brothers alone," Patti pleaded._

"_But mom, I don't think they're using the word 'authentic' correctly-"_

"_Oh, excuse us, Mr. Encyclopedia!"_

"_That's dictionary – not encyclopedia."_

_The twins shrugged. "What's the diff?"_

_Marshall sighed. "The diff is that a dictionary gives definitions of words while an encyclopedia-"_

"_Blah blah blah-" the twins chanted._

"_Boys, enough!" Seth Mann thundered, slamming an open palm on the table top. "We're in a public restaurant for fuck's sake!"_

"_Seth, language!"_

"_Patti-"_

"_Good afternoon, folks, my name is Shelli and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you started on some drinks?"_

_Everyone's attention shifted to the perky cheerleader type young woman in front of their table in a poodle skirt and a thousand megawatt smile. _

_Seth grunted. "Where have you been? I was beginning to think if I wanted anything to eat or drink I was going to have to get it myself."_

_Shelli shook her head. "This isn't a self serv place, Gramps. Sorry."_

_Seth's mouth dropped open and Marshall hide a snicker behind his hand. "I beg your pardon?"_

"_That's OK, I'm not offended. Now, can I get y'all some drinks?"_

_Gina and Patti asked for water, while Marshall and the twins ordered shakes._

"_And for you, Gramps?"_

_Seth frowned and slapped his menu on the table. "I want to see your manager."_

_Shelli shook her head. "He isn't in until eight- is there a problem?"_

"_Yes, your attitude."_

"_What's wrong with my attitude?"_

"_Is there a problem here?"_

_Seth stared at the young woman who had just materialized by the table. "Yes – Stella," he read the name from her name plate. "I demand to see the manager."_

"_I'm sorry Ben's not in right now – but I'm the assistant manager, maybe I can help."_

_Seth relaxed slightly. "Yes, I want a new server."_

"_Seth-" Patti whispered, putting a hand on his arm. "Don't make a scene."_

"_I'm sorry, sir, we're rather short-handed this afternoon. Maybe a free drink-"_

"_No, this girl was rude. I demand a new server or my family and I will leave."_

_Stella sighed. "I'll see what I can do." She hooked her arm thru Shelli's and walked away._

_Patti groaned. "Was that really necessary, Seth? So the girl called you 'gramps' – I get called ma'am all the time-"_

_Seth glared at her. "It's not at all the same thing, Patti. Young people need to be put in their place, otherwise they will just-"_

_Marshall knew how the rest of this speech went having been on the receiving end of it many times, so he slipped from the booth, muttering something about needing to use the bathroom. He walked past the doorway to the kitchen and saw Stella chewing out Shelli who looked like she wasn't even listening to a word the assistant manager was saying. Rolling his eyes, he pushed open the door into the bathroom and was instantly blasted by the music from the speakers._

_When he came out, he noticed Stella was talking to a new girl, a blonde, who was shaking her head furiously._

"_You know that I have to stay home and watch my little sister on Sunday afternoons-"_

"_I know, Mary, and I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't an emergency. One of Shelli's tables complained about her-"_

_Mary sighed. "What was it this time?"_

"_I don't know – but I suspended her for a week. She was high."_

_Marshall stepped back into the shadows of the alcove. He remembered Shelli's perkiness and the high color in her cheeks. Was she a long time user? He snapped back to the present when he realized the conversation was still continuing-_

"_-is always high."_

"_I know but this time I actually caught her with the Coke. But you and I both know I can't fire Ben's niece."_

_Mary shook her head. "I'll cover the shift this once but you've got to find another girl – Squish can't stay alone every Sunday."_

"_You're a lifesaver, Mary."_

_Mary grunted. "Yeah, that's me."_

"_Order up!"_

_Marshall came out of the alcove and hurried back to the table, hoping to beat the girl back to his family's table. Suddenly there was a sharp cry and a tray collided with his chest and he was showered in ice cream and sodas and ice cubes as he tumbled to the floor along with a warm body._

"_FUCK! Don't you watch where you're going?"_

_Marshall stared up into the most mesmerizing green eyes he'd ever seen. True, they were snapping fire and looked like they were going to incinerate him on the spot, but he still thought they were-_

"_What's the matter with you – are you mute?"_

_Marshall shook his head as Mary scrambled to her feet, groaning at the sticky mess. "I don't have time to clean this up!"_

"_I'll do it."_

_She stared down at him like he'd grown two heads. "Excuse me?"_

_Marshall got to his feet slowly, managing not to slide on the slick ice cream. "It's my fault – let me help."_

_Mary's eyes narrowed. "I can't let you do that – it's my job."_

"_And you're way behind now because of me."_

"_Well-"_

"_Listen, why don't you go put in another drink order and clean up your work uniform," she looked down at her clothes for the first time and bit back another curse, "and I'll mop this up."_

_She grabbed some rags from behind the counter and threw them in his direction. "You can get a mop from Stella – I mean, our assistant manager in the kitchen."_

_He grinned. "Ok, thanks."_

_She turned to leave but paused and turned back. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because I was raised that when you make a mess, you clean it up."_

_Mary snorted. _

_He looked up from wiping. "What?"_

"_Nothing – I've just never heard anyone say that. What's your name, String Bean?"_

"_Marshall – Marshall Mann."_

"_You're new to town, aren't you?"_

_He nodded. "Just moved here – I'll be going to Middletown High North."_

_She smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around."_

"_Hey," he called after her. "I didn't catch your name."_

_She didn't answer as she was already gone back to the kitchen to place a rush drink order and wash off her uniform. Of course, he knew her first name was Mary, but even in a small town such as this, there must be a hundred Marys. It wasn't until he went back to the kitchen to retrieve the mop and bucket that he passed her carrying the new drink tray. _

_He stepped carefully out of her way and she bit back a grin. "Watching your step, I see."_

"_I usually do."_

"_That's good to know. Oh, Stella wants to know if you're looking for a job."_

"_I am."_

"_Stop in and see her after you've cleaned up your mess."_

_He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed._

"_Thanks-"_

_She cocked her head. "For what?"_

"_For putting in a good word for me, Miss – I'd like to know to whom I'm indebted, though."_

"_Indebted? Who talks like that?" She shook her head. "The name's Mary – Mary Shannon."_

"_Thanks, Mary."_

"_Don't mention it – Stella will work you like a dog, trust me." _

_Marshall watched her walk away and wondered why for the first time in his life it had been so easy to talk to a girl._

* * *

**A/N Aw, sweet and still so very THEM - right? Reviews are LOVE!**


	4. Mother's Day

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day! In honor of the holiday, this chapter is about the babies. Read on and you'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you liked her from the beginning?"

Marshall shrugged at his son's question. "I thought she had nice eyes and was easy to talk to – which was new to me. I usually got tongue tied around girls and they only talked to me in the context of being their tutor-"

"I thought you tutored mom in physics?"

Marshall nodded. "I did – and working side by side at JJ's we became fast friends."

"So when did things change?"

"Will, you know the stories-"

"Dad, come on. I'm bored-"

Before he could answer, Rosa burst into the waiting room, a petite whirlwind of bright colors and exclamations of Spanish. "So, my little Bee goes into labor and no one thinks to call me? What is wrong with the two of you?"

"I'm sorry, Rosa, things happened so fast," Marshall was quick to soothe her and soon Rosa was sitting with them in the waiting room chairs, knitting furiously.

"How did you figure it out?" Liam wanted to know.

"I'm not stupid, young man," Rosa glared at him, pointing a needle in his direction. "I got to the house and breakfast was still on the table, dishes in the sink. Then I went into the guest room and saw the bed," she shrugged. "I called your work and your boss told me you had taken Bee to the hospital." She grunted. "Him you call – not me."

"Rosa, I said I was sorry." Marshall leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You know how important my work is-"

"And I'm not important?" Rosa shrieked.

"Dad, stop. You're just digging yourself in deeper," Liam whispered. "Rosa, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat; it's almost lunchtime."

"If we can trust your father to page us if the baby comes-"

Marshall rolled his eyes heavenward as his son tugged Rosa out of her chair and out the doors. He closed his eyes, wishing he could be doing something instead of just sitting out here on his hands. From his son's perspective, it looked like he was waiting patiently, but inside he was a wreck – just like the day Will was born. But one of them had had to remain calm and it sure as hell wasn't Mary.

* * *

_**Seventeen Years Ago**_

_**Middletown General Hospital**_

"_Come on, Mary. You're doing great. Just one or two more big pushes and your baby will be here," Dr. Griffin urged._

"_You push!" Mary screamed, collapsing against the pillow. Her hair was soaked with sweat and plastered to her head, and her eyes were huge in her pale face. _

_Marshall wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. "You can do it, Mer. Remember how much you were telling me that you wanted this baby out of you? That's not going to happen if you don't push."_

_She swung her head and glared at him. "I'm fucking tired, Marshall!"_

"_I know," he soothed._

_She grabbed his hand and squeezed as another contraction hit, her body tensing._

"_That's it, Mary, push!" Dr. Griffin encouraged. "I can see the head!"_

_Mary slumped against the pillow. "Is it out yet?"_

"_Not yet – I need you to push harder next time."_

_She shook her head. "I can't – I can't – I'm so tired."_

_Marshall cupped her face. "You can – you're strong-"_

"_I'm not – I can't do this!"_

"_Mary – listen to me!" Marshall put his face close to hers so that she couldn't see anyone else in the room. "I'll help you, tell me how to help you."_

"_This is all your fault!" she screamed in his face, the tears flowing down her cheeks and running over his thumbs._

"_I know," he agreed with her. "Tell me how I can help."_

"_My back hurts – every time a contraction comes – it feels like I'm being ripped in two," she sobbed into his hands._

_Marshall leaned forward and kissed her forehead, as he thought about everything he'd read about labor and delivery. He turned to Dr. Griffin. "Can I get behind her in the bed? Help her push? Is that OK?"_

_Dr. Griffin was silent for a moment before nodding. Marshall let go of Mary's face as he toed off his shoes. "Sit up, love."_

"_Marshall-"_

"_This will work, Mer."_

_She moaned as she slid forward in the bed just enough for Marshall's lean frame to slide in behind her. He pulled her back into him, lacing their fingers together, helping her relax until the next contraction hit._

"_Here it comes," Dr. Griffin warned._

_Mary moaned as her fingers tightened on his and Marshall sat them up, supporting her as they pushed down together._

"_Head and shoulders are out – keep going, Mary – one more –"_

_A cry split the air and the couple collapsed as one in the bed. _

"_It's a boy," Dr. Griffin announced._

_Marshall felt his eyes tear as he looked down to see Mary smiling up at him. She reached up and touched his lips with a trembling finger. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_I couldn't have done that without you."_

"_I told you – it's you and me, forever."_

_She shivered in his arms and he pushed back some of her sweat soaked hair to kiss her forehead softly. A nurse approached with their baby boy and Mary turned and held out her arms._

"_Here you go, mama."_

_Mary cradled her son and Marshall held them both close to his chest._

"_Do we have a name yet?" Dr. Griffin whispered._

_Mary nodded. "William. William Mann."_

* * *

Marshall had been so lost in his memory of that day that he nearly fell out of his chair when Peter crashed through the waiting room doors. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wild and for a moment Marshall feared the worst-

Until Peter smiled.

"It's a boy!"

Marshall stood and closed the distance to embrace his brother-in-law. "How's Brandi – and the baby?"

"Fine – perfect, actually! She's asking for you."

"I'm on my way – oh, can you do me a favor? Go down to the cafeteria and give the good news to Will and Rosa? She'll kill me if I don't let her know right away about the baby."

Peter laughed. "Sure – I could use a cup of coffee anyway."

* * *

Marshall poked his head inside the room to see Brandi sleeping peacefully, but the baby was in a hospital bassinet by the side of her bed. Moving quietly, he stepped over to the side and scooped up his nephew, smiling when the baby yawned and opened his tiny eyes.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Marshall turned at the sound of Brandi's voice to see her smiling sleepily at him. He nodded. "He's perfect, Bee. And he's not as tiny as I was expecting him to be for being five weeks early."

Brandi blushed. "That's because he's not early."

Marshall frowned. "Come again?"

Brandi fidgeted. "My doctor got my conception date wrong – or something like that. Anyway, my baby boy is right on time and perfectly healthy."

Marshall sighed and kissed his nephew on the forehead. "Thank God."

"Don't you want to know your nephew's name?"

"Of course – what is it?"

"Bring him over here."

Marshall walked over to her bedside and Brandi took her son, holding him up as if she was presenting him for the first time. "Marshall, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Steven Edward Alpert."

His eyes teared as Brandi placed his nephew in his arms. "Oh Bee, are you sure? I mean, I'm honored that you want to name him after me – but how does Peter feel about this?"

"Edward is Peter's middle name."

"I know – so shouldn't it be Edward Steven?"

Brandi shook her head. "No, I like Steven Edward better. I wanted my son to be named after the two men I love more than anyone else in the world. You and your family saved me, Marshall. I shudder when I think about what could have happened to me or where I would have ended up after Mom died. And Peter is the love of my life – no matter how much I want to wring his neck sometimes."

Marshall grinned. "That's just your Shannon blood coming to the surface – trust me, your sister was much worse."

"And yet, you still love her."

Marshall sighed. "She's a hard woman to get over – or forget."

Brandi placed a hand on his shoulder. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It can wait, Bee."

"It's about Mary, isn't it?"

"Not now-"

"Yes, now." Brandi insisted, taking her son back and cradling him in her arms. "What is it?"

"Will saw her when he was in New York City – she didn't recognize him but he knew who she was."

"I thought she lived in Florida."

"She does – but her job takes her all over the country."

Brandi hummed as the baby began to fuss and she rocked him slowly back and forth. "What have you told him?"

"I've told him where she lives – and that I've known for awhile where she lives."

"Shit, Marshall-"

"Bee, language," Marshall admonished softly, nodding at Stevie.

She rolled her eyes. "Is he going to see her?"

He nodded. "When school's out."

"Are you going with him?"

"This isn't about me – this is Will's quest."

"Cut the martyr crap! You have to find out what happened – why she left you and Will, me-" Brandi choked, closing her mouth on the words.

Marshall reached out and touched her cheek. "Do you want to go see her?"

She shrugged out of his touch. "Why? She abandoned me too – an eleven year old sister who needed her."

"You could ask her why, Bee."

Tears fell from Brandi's eyes. "Don't ask the question if you don't want to know the answer, Marshall. What if I don't like what I hear?"

He reached out and flicked a tear away. "You'll never know if you don't ask."

They were startled out of their private moment by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in, Aunt Brandi?"

Marshall watched as Bee stuffed her emotional baggage back inside and pasted a bright smile on her face. She motioned for Will to come closer. "Get in here and meet your cousin."

* * *

"So, what were you and Aunt Brandi talking about? It looked like I was interrupting something serious when I came in."

Marshall concentrated on the road. "Nothing – just boring parent stuff – you know, how long before she'll get to sleep through the night, breastfeeding-"

"Dad."

"What?"

"Don't bull shit me, OK? I know when you're lying or trying to throw me off track and right now you're doing both." Liam took a deep breath. "You were talking about Mom, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her about my seeing Mom in New York City?"

"Yes, but Will – she's known all along where your Mom is." Marshall pulled into their driveway and turned off the truck's engine, but neither of them moved. "She's the reason I looked for Mary in the first place."

"I don't understand – I thought you started looking for me – to give me answers."

Marshall nodded. "I did – I knew eventually you'd need to know but this was right before Brandi's wedding and she came to me crying, begging me to find Mary – Bee needed to know if she was dead or alive before she got married. She wanted her big sister at her wedding."

"Well?" Liam pushed when his father paused. "What happened because I sure as hell don't remember Mom being at Aunt Brandi's wedding?"

"She wasn't. My sources found out she was alive and well in Chicago and I passed the information onto Brandi but in the end she couldn't do it. She decided she'd rather live in ignorance than know the truth of why Mary had abandoned all of us – she still feels that way."

Liam swallowed. "So when you told her about my seeing Mom in New York-"

Marshall nodded. "She's scared and conflicted. She wants to go – she wants to see her, wants to know why, but at the same time she's so happy with Peter and the baby that she doesn't want anything to destroy that."

"Sounds familiar."

"I know I said the same thing to you, Will, but you're leaving for college in the fall, and soon will be making your own way in the world. It would be wrong of me to continue to keep you from her – and maybe it was wrong of me to keep you from her this long. Perhaps I should I have sought her out sooner – but I can't undo what's been done."

"Don't you want to come with me? Don't you want answers?"

Marshall sighed. "My fears are the same as Brandi's – I've been so happy with you these past seventeen years that I don't want to lose that."

"Dad – we won't. Nothing can take that away – but don't you want to know what happened, why she left, if she still loves you?"

He smiled sadly. "That's just it, Will. I don't know if she ever loved me in the first place."

* * *

_**October 1994**_

_**Jersey Joe's Diner**_

"_This doesn't make any sense!" Mary growled as she threw her pencil across the dining room and buried her head in her open textbook._

"_Maybe I can help."_

_She lifted her head to see Marshall leaning against the handle of his mop, a lock of hair flopping in his eye, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. She smirked. "Don't tell me – you're a whiz when it comes to physics."_

"_I don't know if I'd say 'whiz' – but I did get an A+ in the course last year and I'm one of the tutors-"_

_She reached out, grabbed his hand, and tugged him into the booth with her. "Sit down – I'll give you a shot but if you try and cop a feel-"_

_He pulled his hand free and lifted an eyebrow."Excuse me? What kind of tutors have you had?"_

_She smiled. "The kind that has been more interested in me than my grades."_

_Marshall sighed. "If they were truly interested in you, they would be interested in your grades as well."_

"_What planet are you from?"_

_He stuck his tongue out and she laughed. "I'm stuck on this one, String Bean."_

_For the next twenty minutes, he patiently explained the laws of physics while Mary listened and managed to solve three problems on her own with a little assistance. Neither of them noticed when the front door bell jingled and a group of high school kids entered. One of them broke away and came over to lean across the table._

"_Well, isn't this cozy?"_

_Mary and Marshall's heads shot up to see Mark Stuber, quarterback for Middletown High and Mary's current boyfriend sneering at them. Mary tapped her pencil against her paper impatiently and Marshall leaned back against the booth's seat._

"_What's up, Mark? I wasn't expecting you until after practice."_

"_Mary, it's after five – practice ended awhile ago."_

"_Oh sorry – I was just doing some homework until you got here."_

"_Is that what you call it?"_

"_Excuse me?"Mary bristled. "What the fuck's your problem?"_

"_I have a problem with you cozying up to another guy when I'm not around, that's what. I mean, you tell me no, but then I walk in here and find you practically sitting in this beanpole's lap. What's he got that I don't have?"_

_Mary jumped to her feet. "Get out!"_

"_This is a public place – and I'm hungry. I want some burgers – do you think you can manage to tear yourself away from your new boyfriend long enough to serve me and my friends?"_

_Growling, she launched herself across Marshall's lap to attack Mark only to have Marshall hold her back. "He's not worth your job, Mer."_

_His quiet words calmed her and she stilled in his hold. "I'll get you some menus," she spat as she stalked off._

_Mark whistled and turned to Marshall. "I don't know how you did it – but you've managed to tame that tiger."_

_Marshall stepped into Mark's space. "I haven't tamed Mary – and she's not property, Mark. If you want to hang onto your girlfriend, I'd suggest you learn that lesson fast."_

"_I'm not going to take suggestions on love from a bookworm."_

_Mary reappeared with menus, slapping Mark in the chest with one. "Here – take these back to your friends. I'll be over there shortly to take your order."_

_Mark caught her hand. "I'm sorry, babe. You know I just get crazy jealous when other guys look at you."_

_Mary curled her lip. "Yeah well, it just shows me that you don't trust me."_

_He pulled her into his chest. "I trust you – it's them I don't trust."_

_She shook her head. "Marshall's harmless – he's my friend and now my physics tutor – nothing more."_

_Marshall's heart clenched at her words and he turned away to pick up his forgotten mop. He watched the couple out of the corner of his eye; Mary played hard to get but eventually let Mark pull her in for a short make out session. Mark strutted back to his friends and she turned back to the booth to pick up her homework._

"_So, String Bean, I know you hardly have any free time between working here and your tutor jobs – but can you squeeze me in somewhere?"_

_Marshall really didn't have time – especially for a girl that was taken and that he was started to have feelings for. But he also couldn't say no to her when she was standing right in front of him looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes. "Sundays."_

_Her face fell. "I can't – I have to watch my little sister."_

"_We can meet at your apartment – or my house, if you'd rather. She can play with my brothers."_

_Mary frowned. "I don't know – it's the only time you've got free?"_

_He nodded. "I'm afraid so. After dinner, around three, before I come in to work?"_

_She bit her lip, before nodding. "It's a date."_

_He sighed as he turned away, inwardly replying 'I wish.'_

* * *

**A/N: So, I'll be calling Brandi's baby 'Stevie' in the rest of this fic. Sorry to end on such a serious note - but I warned you this was going to be bumpy. Reviews are LOVE!**


	5. I'd come for you

**A/N: Only got 1 review for the last chapter :( I hope you all are still reading and enjoying the story - 'cause I can't stop writing this one! The muses were really talking today. . . .**

* * *

"_**By now you know I'd come for you**_

_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_

_**But only if you asked me to."**_

_**-Nickelback**_

* * *

Sleep was elusive that night.

Marshall stared at the ceiling, not daring to move from his bed to turn on any lights for fear that Will would see them and come knocking, demanding answers that he just didn't have.

"_What do you mean you don't know if Mom ever loved you? Why did you guys get married in the first place – was it because she was pregnant with me?"_

"_No, Will, she wasn't pregnant."_

"_Then why?"_

"_I've told you the story – we went to Atlantic City and eloped after graduation."_

_Liam frowned. "Why do I think there's more to that story than you're telling me?"_

_Marshall jerked the keys out of the ignition. "I'm not going to talk about this with you, Will. I'm sorry – this is something that's between your mother and me."_

_Liam rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to talk to me, will you at least talk to her? Fuck, Dad, you're going to get an ulcer keeping all this inside."_

Marshall smiled in the darkness of his bedroom, touched by his son's concern. Will was such a combination of him and Mary. He had Mary's fire and impatience, not to mention her colorful vocabulary – but he also possessed Marshall's ability to read people and treat them with tact and respect. Mary had missed so much by not seeing her son grow up. Why had she stayed away so long? Even if she hadn't loved him, she would have come back for Brandi – she never would have abandoned the little sister she had raised from birth.

* * *

_**December 1994**_

_**Jersey Joe's Diner**_

"_Marshall!"_

_He looked up from wiping the counter to see Stella standing in the kitchen doorway, holding the telephone receiver. "It's for you. Make it fast – I need to lock up."_

_Marshall threw the rag in the dishpan and jogged over to take the phone from her hand. "I thought you'd left already."_

"_No, I have to finish these receipts first- talk to Mary, Marshall. She sounds upset."_

"_It's Mary?" His heartbeat quickened as he placed his ear to the phone. "Mary? Are you there?"_

"_Marshall? I'm sorry to bother you-"_

"_No – it's OK. What's up?"_

"_I – I need –" _

"_What?"_

"_Look, I know it's late and you're closing up but-"_

"_Mary, what do you need? Just tell me."_

"_Can you come over and stay with Squish for half an hour?"_

"_Sure, but why?"_

"_Look, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important or there was anyone else-"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Gee – thanks. You sure know how to make a guy feel needed-"_

"_I wouldn't be asking if I didn't-"_

"_I'm kidding, Mer. I'm on my way, OK?"_

"_Thanks."_

"_But first you need to tell me where you live."_

"_Oh, right."_

_Marshall scribbled down her address and directions on the back of a used ticket. "I'll be there as quick as I can, OK? Just let me finish cleaning up and clock out." He hung up and turned to see that Stella had been listening to his end of the conversation._

"_Mary needs you?"_

"_Yeah, she needs me to watch Brandi for a little bit – I told her I'd be there as soon as I –"_

"_Go."_

"_Really?"_

_Stella nodded. "Mary never asks anyone for help – the fact that she reached out to you-" she shook her head. "Go – I'll finish cleaning up."_

"_Thanks, boss."_

_It only took eight minutes to drive to Mary's apartment building in his dad's beat up pickup truck. He had barely turned off the engine when one of the ground floor unit doors opened and he saw Mary beckoning to him. Fighting back a smile, he jogged over to her. "Stella let me go as soon as we hung up."_

_She nodded. "I was hoping she would. Look, I have another huge favor to ask – can I borrow your truck?"_

_Marshall frowned. "Mary, what's going on?"_

_She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "We only have one car and it's currently at the bar with my mother who is passed out on the floor so I need to borrow yours to go pick her up, OK?"_

_He stared at her in disbelief. "You're a minor – they won't let you into a bar."_

_She blew out a breath of frustration. "I've been doing it ever since I got my permit – actually, before that – but that's not the point. I know the owners and as long as I just go in and get her and leave again, it's fine. Now, can I take your truck or not?"_

_He dropped the keys into her hand. "Be careful – it's not mine, it's my dad's."_

_She paled. "I'd better take something in case she wakes up and gets sick." She turned and went back inside the apartment and he followed, closing the door behind her._

_He scanned the bare room with the well worn furniture and tried hard not to compare it to the house he lived in – the one full of pictures and knick knacks and comfy furniture. He swallowed hard at the lack of Christmas décor and no tree. Mary came back into the room with a black garbage bag, stopping when she saw the expression on his face._

"_What?" she snapped._

"_Nothing – just, where's your tree?"_

_She snorted. "Trees and presents cost money, String Bean. Mom drinks all the extra cash away. I'll be back as soon as I can. Squish is asleep in the back bedroom. If she wakes up-"_

"_I'll handle it – I've got younger brothers, remember?"_

_Mary nodded and left, closing the door softly behind her. Marshall ran a hand through his hair and turned slowly, continuing to look around the front room with a small kitchen attached. He opened cupboards and swallowed hard at the meager contents. It was the first half of the month; why didn't they have more food? _

"_Mary?"_

_The cupboard door slammed shut as Marshall spun at the sound of Brandi's voice. He moved towards the narrow hallway, moving slowly in case she was just talking in her sleep._

"_Marshall?"_

_She rounded the corner and came into the front room, her bare feet padding on the wooden floor, her eyes huge in her pale face. "What are you doing here – where's Mary?"_

"_Hi, Bee," he soothed, as he dropped to a crouch. "Your sister had to go out for a little bit so she asked me to stay with you."_

_Brandi clutched a teddy bear tighter to her side. "She went to get mom, right?"_

_Marshall nodded. "She'll be back soon though. What are you doing up – bad dream?"_

"_No – I'm hungry."_

_His own stomach flipped over in sympathy as he grinned. He reached out and pulled at a pigtail. "Let's see if I can fix that, OK?"_

_The cupboards were nearly empty and the only thing in the fridge was some expired milk and moldy cheese. But he did manage to find some peanut butter and there were a few graham crackers left. After Brandi finished her snack, her eyes grew heavy. Marshall scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the short hall to her room. Pushing open the door, he was surprised to see two twin beds – the sisters must share this room. Seeing the unmade bed in one corner, he set Brandi down and tucked her in, brushing the hair off her forehead._

"_Story?" she whispered sleepily._

_He smiled as he sat on the floor by the bed. "What story would you like to hear?"_

"_Do you know Cinderella? It's my favorite."_

_Marshall had just gotten to the part where Cinderella arrived at the ball when he heard thumping against the front door. Bee's breathing had evened out awhile ago and so he made sure she was all tucked in before he closed the bedroom door and went to see if Mary needed help getting her mom inside. Just as he reached for the doorknob, the front door flew open, knocking him back a step or two in surprise. Instead of seeing Mary supporting her mother, he saw an older woman with flaming red hair leaning against the doorway, her eyes wide and unfocused as she looked him up and down._

"_Who's this, Sweet Pea? Are you entertaining while your mother's away and your baby sister's asleep down the hall?"_

_Mary ducked under her mother's arm and stomped into the apartment, her face set in an angry mask. "This is Marshall, Mom. I've told you about him, remember?"_

_Jinx's face scrunched up as she murmured, "I thought you were dating Mark – not Mitch."_

_Mary rolled her eyes. "I am dating Mark – this is MarSHALL. He works with me at Jersey Joe's – he's my friend, Mom."_

_Jinx hummed low as she entered the room on unsteady legs, swinging the door shut behind her. "Men and women can't be friends, Sweet Pea. Listen to your mother – I ought to know. Sooner or later, they all want one thing from you – and that's to fuck your -"_

"_MOM!"_

_Marshall felt himself flush to the roots of his hair as he watched the interaction between mother and daughter. He'd never seen someone this drunk before and he was one part horrified, one part fascinated. He'd heard that people lost their inhibitions and didn't have a filter when they were this drunk – would Ms. Shannon remember anything she'd said tomorrow?_

_Mary was still speaking. "I'll thank you not to alienate the only person-"_

_Suddenly someone started banging on the front door. "Jinx! Jinx – baby! Are you in there?"_

_Jinx gave a high pitched squeal as she fell against the door, giggling, before she managed to open it. "Wayne darlin', I thought you'd left!" _

"_Not without one last good-bye, sugar!"_

_Jinx fell into Wayne's arms and the two of them locked lips and limbs. He shut the door before slamming her up against it, their hands clawing at clothes and Jinx's legs wrapping around his hips. Mary made a disgusted noise deep in her throat as Marshall's jaw dropped._

"_Um, Mary?" he whispered. "How am I supposed to get home?"_

_She grimaced as she took his elbow and steered him down the hall without a backwards glance at the couple that was bumping and grinding against the front door. "You'll just have to wait until they finish. You can wait back here in my room – unless, you'd rather watch?"_

_He reared back in shock. "What – no – how could you even-"_

_Mary was biting her lower lip to hold in her laughter as she pushed open the door of the bedroom that she shared with Brandi. The moans were getting louder from the front room as she shut the door behind them. _

_She motioned to her bed. "Have a seat."_

_He shook his head as he dropped to the floor. "Here is fine."_

"_You're such a girl – what do you think is going to happen if we both sit on my bed?"_

_Marshall shook his head. "Doesn't matter – you have a boyfriend and your little sister is asleep right over there-" he nodded his head in Brandi's direction._

_Mary's face softened as she looked at Squish. "Thanks for staying with her – did she wake up?"_

_He nodded. "She was hungry so I made her a snack."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Peanut butter and graham crackers – then I told her 'Cinderella' until she fell back asleep."_

_Mary sighed. "It's her favorite – I remember when I still believed in fairy tales."_

_More thumping and groaning from outside the bedroom made Marshall blush again. "So how long has this been going on?"_

_Mary shrugged. "Mom started bringing guys home a couple of years after – I was ten, I think."_

_He did some calculating in his head. "Bee would have been three-"_

_She nodded. _

"_And have they always-"_

"_Yup."_

"_But who looked after the two of you?"_

"_I looked after Squish – she was a good baby, even if she cried more than I thought was necessary."_

"_Mary, all babies cry. They can't talk, so they cry."_

"_I guess."_

"_So where's your Dad?"_

"_Gone."_

"_Gone as in dead – or as in-"_

"_As in gone, OK? He left when I was seven and Brandi was a newborn. What's with the twenty questions, Marshall?"_

"_I'm just trying to get to know you better, Mary-"_

_She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Why? What's the point when you and I both know that the second you walk out that door you won't speak to me again."_

_For the second time that night, Marshall's jaw fell open. "Why would you say that?"_

"_Because it's the truth. You're the first person I've ever let into my house – who's ever seen my mom in one of her states, who's ever seen the real me, and I know you're disgusted. I've been watching your face all night and you know what I've seen? Pity. Everyone used to look at us with pity after my dad left – and I hated it. I didn't want their pity then and I don't want your pity now. So you can just take your pity and-"_

_Marshall got to his knees and without thinking pressed his lips to hers. He didn't know what else to do. The fire in her green eyes was drawing him like a moth to a flame and the fact that she was mistaking pity for genuine affection nearly broke his heart. He was getting lost in the sensation of her soft lips beneath his that when her hand connected with his cheek, he fell back in surprise, staring up at her._

"_What the hell was that?" she hissed._

"_I – I just thought that if I kissed you, you'd see that it's not pity, it's-" he swallowed, his hand cupping his reddening cheek._

"_It's what?" she whispered, a hand ghosting over her lips. "Don't tell me you like me because-"_

"_What if I do?"_

_She shook her head. "No one likes me – not even Mark."_

_Marshall cocked his head. "Then why are you dating him?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

_He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I could make it my business."_

_The bedroom door flew open and bounced against the wall. Wayne stood in the doorway, clad only in a pair of silk boxers, frowning. "This isn't the loo."_

_Mary gritted her teeth. "It's next door."_

"_Oh, right, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt, kids. Carry on." He laughed and stumbled down the hall._

_Marshall dropped his hand. "I need to get home – my Dad is going to ground me until Christmas as it is. Do you have the keys?"_

_Mary nodded and dug them out of her jeans pocket, and placed them in his palm. "Good night, Marshall. And thanks again for staying with Squish."_

_He stared hard at her for a moment before nodding. "If you need me, all you have to do is call – I'll come."_

_She smiled. "I know."_

_The sound of retching came from the bathroom and Marshall grimaced. "Are you sure you and Bee will be OK? I could stay-"_

"_And let your father kill us tomorrow? No thank you. Go home, Marshall. I've been in worse situations than this."_

_He raised his eyebrows but she shook her head and he nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to share anymore tonight. "Good night, Mer."_

_He was nearly to the hallway before her whisper stopped him._

"_Marshall?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't care about me – I'll only end up hurting you."_

"_Too late, Sunshine."_

* * *

Marshall finally felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep as the memory of that night long ago faded. He had never shared that particular one with Will – it contained too many raw graphic images of Jinx, a woman that was long gone, and private moments between him and Mary. He had just summarized the progression of their relationship for his son, saying that their friendship had flowed into romance. But he knew the day would come when Will would want those missing pieces filled in. Marshall just didn't think he could do it without Mary's permission or input.

As sleep claimed his exhausted body, deep in Marshall's mind the question remained: Mother Mary never would have abandoned the sister she had raised from infancy – so why had she never reached out after all these years?

* * *

**A/N: Why hasn't Mary reached out to her little sister? Up next: the long awaited reunion between Liam and Mary. Reviews are LOVE!**


	6. Reunion Pt 1

**A/N: I could tweak this chapter forever - so I need to just post it and leave it alone! Who's ready for Mary to come face to face with her baby boy? Enjoy - and thanks so much for all your love in reviews - the muses are so happy! xoxoxo.**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

**Miami, FL**

"Damn it, Gavin! It's a broken ankle, not a body cast! You've got to let me come back to work – I'm going out of my mind sitting at home, day after day staring at the ocean."

"Most people find the ocean calming."

"I'm not most people."

Gavin smiled. "I realize that, Mary. But until we've resolved these death threats against your life-"

Mary snorted. "Come on! How many does this make this year? I'm the most targeted one in the office!"

"And I have to take each and every threat against a US Marshal seriously. If I didn't and one of these threats took you out, I'd never forgive myself."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared that much, Gavin."

"I'm just trying to save the government paperwork, Inspector."

"That's more like it," Mary laughed. "So, what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Sit on the beach and get a nice tan?"

"I thought you were planning your wedding."

Mary grimaced. "In case you haven't noticed a) it's baseball season and b) I'm not exactly the white wedding type girl."

"So? Squeeze it in at the courthouse between one of Raph's games."

"I'm all for that but Raph and his family have their hearts set on a traditional Catholic wedding – can you see that? Me in a white dress in front of a priest?"

Gavin closed his eyes but then he broke out in a grin. "Nope, sorry. That's not you- you're more the type to run away to Atlantic City and elope."

Mary laughed but then frowned. "Hm."

"What is it?"

"Nothing – just when you said that – nothing." She shrugged. "So you're serious about my being on medical leave for another month? I can't even come in to do computer work?"

"Mary, give us a month to catch Jessie. Take this time to rest your ankle and plan your wedding – maybe even get married."

Mary reached for her crutches. "I still don't think we've got anything to worry about."

Gavin nodded. "Good – keep thinking that. It will keep you out of trouble."

* * *

The phone was ringing when she got home and Mary threw down her crutches and hopped the last few feet to pick up the cordless. "Hello?"

"Querida? Is that you? Why are you out of breath?"

"Hi, Raph. I just got home and rushed to the phone – where are you? Are you on the way home?"

"I'm on the bus – should be home later tonight."

"How long will you be here?"

"We have a five game series against Charlotte – and then it's back on the road. But I was thinking – maybe we should elope."

Mary dropped into the sofa. "What? I think we have a bad connection because I thought I heard you say the word 'elope'."

Raph laughed. "I did – it's just with my crazy schedule and you going back to work soon, I don't see another way our wedding will work. So what do you say?"

A chill ran down Mary's spine and she wondered if she had left a window open somewhere. This is what she wanted, this is the man she wanted, so why was she hesitating now? "I – I don't know. What about your family?"

He sighed. "They will be disappointed, of course, but this is our wedding, it is about us. I love you and I want to start our life together."

Her eyes fluttered shut at the emotion she heard in his voice. Shouldn't she be feeling more – something stronger? She knew she loved Raph – but did she love him enough? He knew what she did and he didn't try to fence her in or change her – that should count for something. And yet, she had the weirdest feeling that she was missing something important. Ever since she had run into that kid in New York City two months ago, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. He haunted her dreams and she found herself thinking of him during the daytime hours as well. Who was he? Had she met him somewhere before?

"Mary? Are you there?"

"Sorry, I was – what were you saying?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Of course not – I'm just frustrated because I can't work."

"Mary, you have a broken ankle. You need to slow down."

"I can't – I don't know what to do when I'm not working."

"I'll be home tonight and we'll make plans for our wedding."

"All right."

"I have to go – I love you, Mary."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Albuquerque, NM**

"To the graduate!"

Glasses clinked and well wishes came from everyone's mouth as Marshall smiled like the proud papa he was at his son. Will had graduated with honors earlier that day and now the entire family was out to dinner celebrating his achievement.

Liam turned and clinked glasses with his Dad, leaning in to whisper, "Sorry I couldn't continue the tradition and be valedictorian."

Marshall shook his head. "I couldn't be more proud of you if you had been, Will. I hope you know that."

Liam nodded and then his attention was diverted as Rosa, Peter and Brandi gave him their gifts. He was still playing with the digital camera from Rosa when his aunt and uncle left early, claiming they needed to get home to Stevie.

Marshall chuckled. "It's the first time they've left him home alone. I remember the first time we left you – it's not easy."

Liam groaned. "Please, Dad. No baby stories – not today."

Marshall held up his hand in surrender. "All right – how about another present, then?"

"But – I thought my bike-"

"We all chipped in for this." Marshall pulled a long slim envelope from his breast pocket. "You leave in the morning."

Liam opened the envelope and stared at the flight details, with an open return. "Dad-" he cleared his throat. "Please come with me."

Rosa excused herself, leaving the two of them alone. Marshall shook his head. "I've thought long and hard about this – you need to see her first, Will. If after seeing her and talking with her you both decide you want me to fly out, I will. Deal?"

Liam nodded. "Deal."

* * *

**Miami**

"Are you sure you don't want to invite your sister? We'll need a couple of witnesses."

Mary shook her head. "I haven't talked to Squish since we were both kids – and I don't want to just drop back into her life now. I'm sure the chapels in Atlantic City have people that act as witnesses."

Raph pulled her into a kiss, one that should have left her breathless but instead left her feeling confused. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes – oh wait, I forget my little blue bag on the counter in the bathroom."

"Do you really need it?"

"It has my birth control pills and this itty bitty piece of lingerie that I was going to wear-"

Raph kissed her swiftly as he ran back into the house, leaving a laughing Mary behind him. She fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger until her attention was caught by a compact silver car pulling into the driveway behind hers. She straightened, keeping her weight off her injured foot and squinted in the bright sunlight, waiting for the driver to emerge. When no one got out immediately, her hand reached for her gun, only to find it not there and she swore under her breath.

"Can I help you?" she called.

Finally the driver's door opened and out stepped the young man from New York City, the kid who had haunted her dreams for the past two months. Mary's eyes narrowed and she licked her lips. "Who are you?"

"My name's Li- William Mann."

He paused and she got the feeling that he was waiting for her to say something but she had no idea what that something might be. The name wasn't familiar to her-

"I found it!" Raph announced as he bounced out of the house. "Mary, who's this?"

"I don't know-" she shrugged as she turned back to the young man. "Your name is William Mann?"

Liam nodded. "My father is Marshall Mann-"

Mary's posture relaxed. "Marshall? Oh, I knew a Marshall Mann in high school – I wonder-" she nodded slowly, studying his facial features. "Yes, I see the resemblance. How is your father?"

Liam swallowed. "He's doing all right-"

An uneasy silence stretched between them, broken when Raph whispered. "Mary, we have to get going. We'll miss our flight."

"Oh, right, sorry. Look, maybe we can connect when I get back-"

"Where are you going?" Liam interrupted her.

Raph glared. "That's none of your business-"

"Raph!" Mary hissed at him before turning back to Will. "Atlantic City."

Raph swung his arm around Mary's shoulders. "We're getting married."

"But you can't!" Liam gasped. "What about my dad?"

Mary frowned. "What about your dad?" she repeated slowly.

"He's your husband."

"He's your what?" Raph bellowed. "Mary, who is this kid?"

Liam pointed a finger at Raph's chest. "I'm her son."

* * *

"Mary, how can you believe anything this kid has to say? You don't know him from – a stranger on the street!"

She shook her head. "I – I don't know. I just know I need to hear what he has to say."

"We're going to miss our flight – what about our wedding?"

"If William's telling the truth – I'm already married."

Raph scowled. "Would you really forget a thing like that?"

"Until today, I'd have said no – but there is a year I can't remember-"

He snorted. "And you think in that year you married this Marshall guy and had a kid?" He shook his head. "Mary, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

She nodded. "I do – but Raph, he has my eyes-"

Raph moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "His eyes are green – so what? Lots of people have green eyes, Mary! Mon Dieu, I can't let you do this-"

"Let me? No one lets me do anything – least of all you, Raphael Ramirez! Why don't you go down to the stadium and hit some balls or go drink some brews with your pals while I talk to-"

"Oh no! There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with him. He could be a –"

"A what? A killer?" Mary laughed. "I'm a US Marshal trained in apprehending fugitives; I think I can take care of myself against one unarmed teenage boy."

"Mary-"

"Get out, Raph."

"You're mad-"

"Look, I understand that this came out of left field and blindsided you as well as me but you're being a jackass right now and I can't deal with you as well as a kid who thinks he's my son, all right? So the best thing you can do right now is clear out so I can talk to him."

Raph pulled her into a toe-curling kiss and though she didn't fight him, he felt her lack of response. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Why do I feel like I've already lost you?"

"Go – I'll see you later, OK?"

* * *

Liam didn't look up from the sand he was arranging in piles at the sound of his Mom's approach. It wasn't until he heard her stumble and swear that he remembered her cast and he jumped to his feet, turning around in time to catch her by the waist before she tumbled to the sand.

"Could you have picked a little better location for a heart to heart talk, Kid?"

"I'm sorry – I wasn't thinking-" Liam stuttered.

"It's OK – I'll live – it's just a broken ankle, not a leg," Mary grimaced in pain as she lowered herself to a large log. "Give me a minute to recover, though, please."

"I feel like an ass now."

"Ah, then my plan is working."

"Your plan was to make your son feel like an ass?"

Mary frowned as she looked into his eyes, eyes that were so like her own. She shuddered, knowing that's why they had haunted her all this time. The resemblance to Marshall was strong but some of his facial features were similar to her own as well.

Liam fidgeted. "What?"

"Nothing – just – you really are mine, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"How?"

Liam flushed. "What do you mean, how? Like, how is that possible because you don't know where babies come from or-"

Mary held up a hand. "I know where babies come from, smartass. It's just –" she ran her hands through her hair. "Your father and I never had sex."

Liam's jaw dropped. "What?"

She shrugged. "He was a virgin and yeah, we fooled around – got close a couple of times –"

Liam's face flushed beet red. "Um, can we not talk about you and Dad's sex life? I really don't want to know, OK?"

Mary grinned. "Sorry, Kid. But what I'm trying to tell you is that we never had sex by the time we broke up right after graduation."

Liam stared at her in shock. "That's how you think it ended between the two of you?"

Mary nodded. "So even though you bear a slight resemblance to me, I just don't see how it's possible that you're my son."

Liam shook his head. "Wait, are you saying you don't remember making up with my Dad on the beach? Or eloping to Atlantic City and getting pregnant with me?"

Mary went perfectly still and pale. "We did?"

Liam nodded.

Mary shook her head. "I – I was in an accident – hit and run. I nearly died. I'm OK-" she reassured him when she saw the horrified look on his face. "It happened seventeen years ago. I was in a coma for six months and when I woke up it took me awhile to remember who I was and to get most of my memory back. But there's still about a year that I can't remember."

Realization crossed Liam's face. "And that's the year."

Mary nodded. "All this time I never knew – I figured Brandi was OK, but I never knew I had a family of my own." She reached out for his hand but drew it back before he could touch it. "You must hate me. All these years – growing up without a mother-" she shook her head. "Wait, why did you? Why didn't you know where I was?"

Liam dropped his eyes to the sand. "You left us."

"I would never – do you know why?"

Liam shrugged. "I don't – I think Dad knows more than he's telling but he's always said it was between the two of you-"

Anger flared in Mary's eyes. "Call him."

"What – now?"

"Yes, now."

Liam fished his cell out of his pocket and dialed his dad's number, holding it out of his mom's reach. "Let me talk to him first," he explained, as he stood and walked a little bit away. "Hi Dad – yeah, I'm here – yes, with Mom – well, that's the thing. She doesn't remember marrying you or having me – she was in a car accident and has some memory loss-" he turned and saw his mom signaling him frantically. "She wants to talk to you, Dad."

Mary grabbed the phone. "What the hell, String Bean? You send our son to see me after seventeen years to tell me I'm a mother? Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

There was a pause before Marshall spoke. "From my point of view, Mer, you did know. How was I supposed to know you'd been in an accident and had memory loss?"

"The same way you found out where I was! The accident is part of my file-"

"But the memory loss isn't!"

She blew out a breath. "You're right – I've been careful to leave that part out. But you should have come to me before now. Do you realize I almost committed bigamy today?"

"You're engaged?"

"I was – until I found out I've been married for the past seventeen years-"

"Eighteen."

"Fuck- Marshall, get your ass on a plane. I need you out here to fill in the missing gaps in my memory."

"I'm not at your beckon call, Mary."

"The hell you're not – you told me once that all I had to do was call and you'd come, remember?"

Marshall sighed. "That you remember. I'll be on the next flight. Don't pull another disappearing act before I get there, all right?"

* * *

**A/N: Ouch, yeah - Marshall's still angry, amnesia or not. What happens when our couple comes face to face? Stay tuned . . . Reviews are LOVE!**


	7. Her Hero

**A/N: Hmm, Mary's not the bad guy because she had amnesia? I don't know - she still left, didn't she? Keeping reading, my lovelies - there is more to come. Keep a tissue handy for this chapter - you may need it.**

* * *

Mary stared at the phone in disbelief, staring at the flashing disconnect symbol. "Your father hung up on me. Marshall was always polite to a fault – I can't believe he hung up on me!"

Liam hid his grin behind a hand. "Yeah, Dad's got some unresolved issues-"

She rolled her eyes as she tossed the phone back at him. "You sound just like him – can't you say he's pissed off like everyone else?"

"He's pissed," Liam parroted back.

Mary grinned. "That's better – I can see that being raised by Marshall has had an adverse affect on your vocabulary."

He frowned. "I'll have you know that Dad cracks down on me all the time for my mouth – something he says I get from you."

"Really?" She shifted on the log to get more comfortable, but winced as pain shot up her leg. "Can we move this inside? My ankle is starting to hurt like a-" she bit back the words, which only made Liam grin. "Come on, let's go."

"Actually, I was thinking about heading back to my room at the hotel, getting some food, and hanging out there until my Dad gets in."

"Will – can I call you Will?"

Liam's throat tightened as he nodded.

"Will, Marshall won't be here for hours – probably not until the middle of the night. I'd really like it if you stayed for awhile so we could talk. I'll even feed you."

"You cook?"

"Ah, no-" Mary flushed as she shook her head. "But I do know how to order a mean pizza. So what do you say?"

Liam shrugged. "I guess since I came all this way, I could stay for awhile."

* * *

Marshall tapped on Stan's door before pushing it open and sticking his head inside. "Is this a bad time?"

Stan waved him in. "No, come in. What do you need?"

Marshall stepped inside, letting the door swing shut behind him as he began to pace. "Look Chief, I know this is terrible timing what with Tina's trial coming up but I need to take some time off."

Stan leaned back in his chair. "Oh? Starting when?"

Marshall cleared his throat. "Now."

His boss tapped a pen on his calendar. "Is this about Will?"

Marshall collapsed into the chair. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have let him go alone, Stan! What was I thinking?"

"Well, I'm guessing you were thinking about not opening old wounds and getting hurt again but that's just my two cents-"

"Right, so instead I send my only son off to see the woman who abandoned him at six weeks of age having no idea what bull shit she would fill his head with!" Marshall buried his head in his hands.

Stan came around his desk and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulders. "What's happened, Marshall? Did you hear from Will? Is he all right?"

Marshall nodded. "Physically he's fine – but you should have heard the pain in his voice when he told me his mother doesn't remember him."

Stan reared back. "Doesn't remember – how is that possible?"

Marshall lifted his head. "Remember I told you I looked at her personnel file on the system?"

Stan nodded.

"Well, turns out the accident she was in was a much more serious one than what's recorded in her file."

"How so?"

"She nearly died, Stan. My wife nearly died and I had no idea. She was in a coma for six months and when she woke up, she had no idea who she was. Will says she got most of her memory back – except for the part about marrying me and having a baby."

"Dear God," Stan murmured. "How did you find all this out? Did he call and tell you?"

Marshall nodded. "Some of it – but the rest I found out by digging into the hospital records – sorry, Stan, I sort of used my badge to gain access-"

Stan waved his words away. "Don't worry about that now, Inspector. The woman's your wife, for God's sake. You needed to know what happened."

"Anyway, Will called and Mary got on the phone – yelled at me for not finding her sooner and then told me to get on a plane. Not that I owe this woman any favors after eighteen years, but Will needs me-"

Stan laughed. "Who do you think you're fooling, Marshall? I've known you for ten years now. I've never seen you without your wedding ring and though there have been plenty of opportunities, you've never gone on a single date. You get your ass on a plane and fix this mess. I don't want to see your face back in this office until your family issues are resolved, is that understood?"

"But Stan, what about Tina's trial and my other-"

"Delia and Charlie can handle things here."

Marshall sighed. "My partner will be fine but Charlie? He's so green, Chief."

"So were you once. Don't worry, I'll be watching closely, all right? Now get out of here. And tell that wife of yours that if she's looking for a job, I've got one waiting for her."

Marshall started. "I don't – Mary's not coming back with me, Stan. She has her life and I have mine."

Stan shrugged as he picked up his pen and opened another file. "Oh, well, it was just a thought. The offer's open so pass it along, all right."

Marshall frowned but nodded as he backed out the door. _Mary would never move to Albuquerque – why would she? Will is going to Harvard in September and there's nothing for her here._

* * *

"I'm glad I ordered a large stuffed pie," Mary smiled as she watched her son polish off the last piece.

"I'm sorry – did you want this?" Liam muttered around a mouthful.

She laughed out loud as she threw a wadded up napkin his way. "No Kid, five pieces is my limit- I'm stuffed. I won't mention how many you ate."

Liam nodded. "At home, Dad and I usually order two pies-"

"And you each eat one?" Mary guessed.

"No – usually one and a half; the rest is for breakfast."

"I'm guessing you grew up on a lot of take out."

Liam shook his head as he swallowed the last bite. "No. Dad is a great cook and then there's Rosa-"

"Wait – who's Rosa? Don't tell me your Dad has a girlfriend-"

"Whoa! Mary, no! Relax, ok? Rosa is our housekeeper-"

"Oh."

"She stayed with me when I was little and Dad had to go out of town for work. She's the best – kind of like a second mom."

Mary bit down the jealousy she felt rising inside of her. It was ridiculous – this morning she didn't even know she had a son and now here she was jealous of a woman who had helped raise her son. What right did she have to feel threatened? After all, she was the one who walked away.

"So, what does your dad do?"

"He's a US Marshal."

"Wait, what? So he's Marshal Marshall Mann?"

Liam grinned. "Yeah, he gets a lot of grief for that, especially from women – but he loves his job."

"Did he follow in his father's footsteps and go into the Fugitive Task Force?"

"You mean like you?"

Mary's mouth fell open. "How did you –" She punched his shoulder. "You know too much, Kid."

"No, Dad works in WitSec."

"Witness Protection? How do you know that? The inspectors aren't allowed to tell anyone what they do for security reasons – not even their families."

"I figured it out a couple of years ago and when I asked him, he didn't deny it; just told me not to tell anyone – that he trusted me to keep this between the two of us."

"It sounds like the two of you are close."

Liam nodded. "He's my best friend."

Mary fiddled with the neck of her root beer bottle. "What did he tell you about me?"

Liam's eyes dropped to the floor. "For a long time, I thought you were dead. Dad has pictures of you everywhere and whenever I asked about you, he was always quick to tell me stories about the two of you: how you met and got together, fell in love. But it was always in the past tense and he was so sad so I guess I just thought you were dead."

Mary was silent for a few moments, and when Liam looked up he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "When did you find out I wasn't?"

He shrugged. "I asked. That's how it goes with me and Dad. I ask and he answers. One day when I was about ten I asked him when you died and he looked at me all shocked and said, 'Oh Will, your mom isn't dead.' And I said, 'Then where is she?' And he said, 'I don't know.'"

"Wait –" Mary held up a hand. "He didn't know? Wasn't he a US Marshal by this time?"

Liam nodded.

"Then he could have raked the system and found me quite easily – why didn't he?"

He squirmed on the sofa. "I don't know – that's something you'll have to ask him, Mary."

She started at the sound of her first name coming from her son's mouth but really, what else did she expect him to call her? They were practically strangers – a few hours acquaintance couldn't erase a lifetime of abandonment.

"Surely you must have pushed him – asked him why he didn't know?"

"I did and I have – but those conversations are between me and my Dad. Look, he thought he was doing what was best for me at the time and I respect him for that, OK?"

"But-"

"Hey - the important thing is that my dad has never said one bad thing about you even though you were the one who walked out on us when I was six weeks old. He has been waiting for you to come home for the past eighteen years-"

"Well, I didn't ask him to!" Mary snapped.

Liam got to his feet, brushing the crumbs from his T-shirt. "Actually you did."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing – I shouldn't have said that. You need to wait and talk to my dad. I need to go-"

"Well, isn't this cozy!"

The front door banged against the wall as Raph strolled inside. Liam reached for his car keys, not wanting to be a part of the scene that was about to happen.

"Bye, Mary."

"Will, wait!"

He dashed out the still open door and Raph whistled. "Ouch, Querida! The kid didn't even call you mom! Are you sure you want to claim him? He isn't very respectful."

Mary ignored him and began to gather up the trash from their pizza dinner. Raph walked over and picked up a nearly empty root beer bottle, tipping the contents up to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Just checking – I wanted to make sure you weren't serving alcohol to minors."

"Get out, Raph. You're drunk. Go sleep it off at one of your buddies' houses and we'll talk tomorrow."

He reached out and grabbed a wrist, pulling her into him, ignoring the whimper of pain that escaped as her weight came down on her broken ankle. "I don't want sleep, Mer. I want you."

She pushed him away, collapsing on the couch, panting in pain. "Get – out!" she huffed. "Before I – call –"

He fell on top of her, pinning her hands over her head. "You want it – you know you do." He ground his hips into hers.

She twisted her face to the side. "No! I don't! Not now – I'm a married woman, Raph – I will not knowingly cheat on my husband!"

The word 'husband' penetrated the drunken haze and Raph pulled back enough to look in her eyes. "Are you ss-erious?"

"Get – off."

"Mary, I'm not the first guy you've had sex with in eighteen years-"

Her eyes fluttered shut. "I know."

"So, come on. Let's have some fun-" he leaned down and sucked on her neck. He felt her go limp beneath him and a thrill shot through his veins. "I knew you wanted it."

Mary wrapped her legs around his hips and waited for his grip to loosen on her wrists, willing her body not to tense. Finally, when he began to rain kisses down her chest, her chance came and wrapping her hands around his neck, she moved quickly, spinning them on the couch so that he was underneath.

Raph grinned up at her. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was-"

She kneed him in the privates and listened to his cry of pain. "Do I have your attention?"

His face was contorted in agony but he still managed a slight nod.

"Good. We are not going to have sex – not tonight and not while I'm a married woman, understood?"

He nodded and Mary got to her feet slowly, limping as she kept the weight off her injury. "I'll get you some ice for your-" she gestured to his privates and limped off.

When she came back with a bag of ice, Raph was curled up on his side in the fetal position and Mary barely managed to keep the smile off her face. "Here."

"Thanks," he muttered as he took the ice and pressed it to his lap. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"How do you even know you're married? How do you know this Marshall guy is telling the truth?"

"Why would a guy I haven't seen in eighteen years lie about something like that?"

"Maybe he needs a wife for something-"

Mary shook her head. "Marshall Mann doesn't lie – not to me." She picked up the empty pizza box. "I'm going to take a shower – alone."

He grunted. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time, don't worry."

She smiled. "Good night."

"Mary?"

"Hmm?"

"This Marshall sounds like an honorable guy-"

"He is. What's your point, Raph?"

"Well, what's he going to think when he hears about all the whoring around you've been doing?"

She started in pain at the word 'whoring' but did her best to cover as she shrugged. "It doesn't matter – one, I didn't know I was married and two, it's not like I'm going to stay married. We were just kids, Raph."

"Right, sorry. But there is your son-"

Mary paled. "Will-"

"Yeah, Will. What's he going to think of his mom sleeping around?"

"I – night, Raph."

"Good night, Mary."

She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her resolve held until she was in the shower with the water running and it was hard to tell the difference between the water droplets and her own tears. Mary slid to the tiled floor, the sobs raking her slender frame.

* * *

_**December 1994**_

_**Marshall's house**_

_Mary walked up to the Mann's front door and rang the doorbell, stepping back as she waited for an answer. Marshall had missed school for the past two days and hadn't been at work - she was worried. He had promised her Sunday night in her bedroom that nothing would change between them now that he had seen the real her – but maybe he had changed his mind. She'd never had a real friend before and part of her was terrified that she had lost the only one who had taken the time to get to know her and hadn't run screaming from the room. She'd spent the last two days without him and she missed him more than she would ever admit out loud. Was this friendship? Was it more?_

_The door swung open and Marshall's mom stood in the doorway with a frown on her face. "Mary? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"_

_Mary swallowed. "I – I told Stella I'd be a little late today. Marshall hasn't been at school this week and I thought I'd bring him his homework assignments."_

_Patti Mann smiled. "That was very thoughtful of you, dear. I was going to pick them up tomorrow but you beat me to it." She held out her hand but Mary hesitated._

"_Is Marshall OK? Is he sick?"_

"_No, the doctor just wanted him to rest-" Patti stopped talking and frowned again._

_Mary's stomach flipped over. "Can I see him? Please, just a couple of minutes?"_

_Patti studied the girl. "All right. He's in his room – keep the door open, OK?"_

_Mary nodded as she slipped off her heavy winter coat, handing it off to Patti as she climbed the staircase two steps at a time. Marshall's door was cracked and she knocked as she pushed it open. "Marshall?"_

"_Mary?" He turned at the sound of her voice, the smile breaking out across his face._

_She gasped as she saw the deep purple bruise across his left cheekbone and flew to land beside him on the bed, reaching out to touch it with trembling fingers. "What happened?"_

"_Clumsy me, I ran into-"_

"_Someone's fist?" she finished his sentence with a heavy dose of sarcasm._

"_I'm fine," he sighed._

_She noticed how he was hiding his right hand under his bedspread and she yanked at his arm. "Show me."_

"_Mary-"_

"_Show – me."_

_With a heavy sigh, he pulled his right hand from beneath the spread and she gasped as the swollen digits came into view. "Marshall Mann, tell me what the fuck happened! Right now!"_

"_Mary, language! My mother is probably listening right outside that door-"_

"_Sorry-" she raised her voice a little. "Sorry, Mrs. Mann!"_

_They heard a soft snicker and then footsteps going away down the hall._

"_Tell me what happened!" she insisted, capturing his uninjured hand in hers. "Or do I have to tickle torture it out of you?"_

_His eyes widened. "Anything but that!" He sobered. "Have you seen Mark at school?"_

"_Sure, but-" her mouth fell open. "Don't tell me you gave him that black eye?"_

_He held up his swollen hand. "Guilty."_

"_But why? It's not like you to fight."_

"_Not unless I have a very good reason."_

_Mary swallowed. "Are you saying you were fighting over me?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I was fighting for you."_

"_I don't understand – will you please just tell me what happened?"_

"_Mark was waiting for me when I left your apartment Sunday night – does he do that a lot? Sit outside your house?"_

_She shrugged. "Sometimes."_

_He grunted. "Anyway, he hit me as soon as I got to my truck. I tried to dodge him but didn't quite make it-" he raised his swollen hand to his cheek. "Anyway, he started in with what the hell was I doing there so late – was I fucking his girl – did I know how many guys you'd been with-" his voice broke and he hung his head only to have Mary nudge it with hers in comfort._

"_What happened then?"_

"_What do you think? I hit him! I wasn't going to let him call the girl I love a whore."_

_Mary's heart was beating like a trip hammer. "You love me?"_

"_Oh – don't freak out on me, OK? I know you're dating Mark and you're probably mad I hit him but he did hit me first and-"_

_Her lips on his silenced his flow of words and it was sweeter and gentler than their first kiss on Sunday night. The phone ringing downstairs brought them back to reality and Mary broke away from his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his bruised cheekbone. "My hero," she whispered._

"_Mary!" Patti Mann called up the stairs. "That was Stella – she says she needs you at work right now."_

"_Shit! I have to go!" Mary scrambled to her feet, giving Marshall another quick peck on the lips. "I'll call you later?"_

"_OK." He grabbed her hand. "Mary, what is this? Are we-?"_

_She laughed and kissed him again. "I don't know – but you should know that Mark broke up with me on Monday."_

"_So you're on the rebound."_

"_I'm not on the rebound from anything – I was going to break up with him – he just beat me to the punch – oh, sorry," she giggled._

"_Why were you going to break up with him?"_

"_Can't you guess?"_

_He pulled her back to him, running his good hand through her ponytail. "I could – but I'd like to hear you say it."_

"_Because I couldn't get a kiss from a certain blue eyed brown haired guy out of my mind."_

"_Good answer."_

"_Marshall," she sobered, locking eyes with him. "Mark was right about some things. I'm not a virgin. Though I don't spread my legs for every guy, I have had sex with-"_

_He shook his head and kissed her. "I don't care. I only care about what you do when we're going out. As long as you don't cheat on me, we're good."_

"_I've never cheated when I've been in a relationship – I'm not that kind of girl!"_

"_I know." He sighed. "You better go before Stella fires you."_

"_OK – call you later?"_

"_I'll be here – I love you, Mer."_

_Her fingers curled around the doorframe as she smiled back at him, her battered and bruised hero. "I know."_

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Papa Stan! And past M&M are so cute - don't you think? Hmm, I wonder what will happen when they finally come face to face? Reviews are LOVE!**


	8. End of the Beginning

**A/N: So I know this fic is completely different from anything else I've written for the IPS fandom - and that's why M&M in the present time are coming across as a bit OOC. All I can say is, I'm really excited about this fic and I hope that the few of you that are taking the time to read and review stick with me because I believe it will be worth it in the end!**

**Now, who's missed Marshall and Will's interactions the past couple of chapters? Papa Mann arrives in Miami - hmm, things are about to get VERY interesting. . . .**

* * *

They called it the redeye for a reason.

Marshall's eyes felt gritty and he didn't need to look in a mirror to know that they were bloodshot. He hadn't slept a wink on the flight, his mind too busy with memories and his heart too heavy with guilt for not coming with his son in the first place. He wouldn't win father of the year this time – an award that Will had made for him every year since he was four and given to Marshall on his birthday.

As he parked the rental in front of the hotel, he noticed someone swimming in the outdoor pool, but it wasn't until he got out of the car that he saw it was Will. Locking the car, he headed for the fenced in structure and stood in silence on the other side watching as his son did laps. This was something Will had done ever since he was twelve or thirteen to calm down. The first time he and Will had fought about Mary and why he didn't know where she was, Will had gone out to their pool and swam laps until he collapsed. Marshall had had to rescue him, carry him back inside, as his son cried like a baby in his arms. Watching as his son cut through the water, he knew how much he was hurting – and Marshall would give anything to take it away.

When Will finally sat down on the steps, he spoke softly through the fence. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Liam whirled at the sound of his voice. "Dad! You're here!"

Marshall nodded and knocked at the gate. "Care to let me in – or are you mad at me too?"

The words hadn't even left his lips before Liam was opening the gate and throwing himself into his Dad's arms. "You came – I'm just so glad you came."

Marshall hugged his son tight, swallowing the emotion in his throat. "I'll always come for you, Will – don't ever doubt that."

"She doesn't even know me-" he whispered into his dad's neck. "I – I came all this way and she doesn't -" he choked on the words.

"Hush-" Marshall soothed his son as if he was eight instead of eighteen. "I'm here now and we'll deal with this together, all right?"

Liam nodded as he cleared his throat and stepped back, running an awkward hand through his wet hair. "Um, sorry about your clothes."

Marshall grinned. "I have more. Let's sit down-" he motioned to the loungers by the pool and sat down across from his son. "Tell me everything that happened once you got to your mom's place."

He listened without commenting as Will told him about Raph and Atlantic City, her broken ankle, and the fact that she didn't remember marrying Marshall or having a son.

Marshall frowned. "What's the last thing she remembers – did she tell you?"

Liam shook his head. "All she said was that you two broke up after graduation before you – you know," he blushed furiously.

Marshall nodded. "I get the picture – but we never broke up after graduation. Sure, she ran off but I caught up with her at our spot and-" his voice tapered off. "She doesn't remember that, does she?"

Liam shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think so. When I mentioned you guys making up on the beach, she had this blank look on her face-"

Marshall winced.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's OK – amnesia or not, it doesn't change the fact that she left you."

"Us, Dad – she left us. But now that you're here, you are going to see her – talk to her?"

"If you think it will help-"

"Dad, you have to talk to her! She wants to see you – and if you don't, she'll marry that other guy."

"Will, listen to me. Regardless of whether or not I see her, your mom and I are not getting back together, OK?"

"How do you know?"

"Because it's been eighteen years! We were kids then and now we've grown into two completely different people with separate lives. I'm not going to let you believe that something magical is going to happen when I go see her, OK? We're not going to fall into each other's arms, kiss and POOF! Her memory comes back and we're one big happy family. That's not how this works."

"But you still love her-"

"Did you tell her that?" Marshall demanded, his blue eyes piercing into his son's.

"I –I may have hinted-"

"Shit, Will! That is the one thing-" He paused to take a deep breath. "Please, don't say anything else like that to her, all right? My love is based on the memory of a girl I knew back then – not the woman she is now. All I want is for the two of you to connect and have a relationship, if that is what you want. Is it?"

Liam took a deep breath. "I think so – I mean, when I was talking with her this afternoon, it was nice. I like her, Dad."

Marshall reached out and patted his knee. "Good. Then that's settled."

"But she wants answers from you about what happened – can you do that?"

Marshall took a slow, deep breath before nodding. "If Mary wants to know the truth, I can give her that – as much of it as I know."

* * *

Mary rolled over and fell on the floor. "Fuck!" she swore, as she rubbed her hip and tried to ignore the pain shooting up her leg from her ankle. She had forgotten she was trying to sleep on the couch since the bed had been invaded by a snoring drunk Hispanic man. When she had emerged from her shower earlier in the evening, all warm and relaxed and ready for bed, what had she seen in her bed? Raph, naked as the day he was born except for one strategically placed ice bag, sprawled diagonally across the spread, passed out.

"No sex includes sharing a bed with you, Ramirez!" she screamed at the unconscious form as she grabbed a pillow and blanket and limped to the living room.

Now here she was hours later, still trying to fall asleep. But every time her eyes closed, she kept seeing Will's face just before he ran out the door. They had been having such a nice time before Raph had come barging in- would Will come back? Or would Marshall call and say she had blown her one and only chance to know her son?

Marshall – her husband. She shook her head, trying to wrap her head around the idea. She remembered the kisses they had shared and how safe and protected and cherished he had made her feel – something none of her other boyfriends had done. He had never pressured her for sex, which was something the others had wanted from the very beginning. Marshall had been into romance and doing little things for her – and he had never complained when she had had to bring Brandi along on their dates. In fact, he always found a way to include her in whatever they did and Mary knew that her little sister had had a crush on her boyfriend because of it. He told Mary he loved her in a million different ways and never seemed to be bothered by the fact that she didn't say the words back to him. She wanted to – it was just that everyone she loved, she either hurt or lost. She remembered when he got his full scholarship to Harvard and though she was happy for him, she knew it was the beginning of the end. Because she couldn't go with him and she would never ask him to stay behind just for her.

* * *

_**Middletown High**_

_**June 1995**_

"_Mary, sweet pea! There you are!"_

_Mary gritted her teeth and pasted a smile on her face as she turned on the lawn just in time to be surrounded in a heavily perfumed hug. _

"_I'm SO proud of you! I bet you thought this day would never come!" Jinx cooed. _

_Mary cocked her head. "What does that mean – didn't you think I'd graduate high school?"_

"_Of course I did, baby. I just meant you had senioritis so bad that it seemed like it would never get here!"_

_Mary relaxed. "Oh, well, thanks. I am glad to be done with high school."_

"_I bet you are, little darlin'," Earl boomed as he swung an arm around Jinx's waist. "Ginger, when can we get out of here? I'm parched – and there's no food around here."_

_Mary ignored her mother's latest conquest. "Where's Brandi?"_

"_I don't know – she was right by me a minute ago," Jinx waved a hand vaguely. "Maybe she's with your boyfriend. I swear that child has the biggest crush on your man. I'd be careful, Sweet Pea, or she'll steal him right out from under you."_

"_Mother! She's twelve years old!"_

_Jinx batted her eyelashes at Earl. "So?"_

_Fighting nausea, Mary muttered. "I'm going to go look for her. You – do what you want. See you later."_

_She moved away through the crowds, dodging families taking pictures and fellow classmates posing with friends. _

"_MARY!"_

_She turned in a circle at the sound of her name, but didn't see anyone waving at her. Suddenly she was attacked by a pair of arms around her waist and she smiled down into her baby sister's face._

"_There you are – I was looking for you."_

"_I was with Marshall. I told him how much I liked his speech. Wasn't it dreamy?" Brandi gushed._

_Mary tugged on a pigtail. "Dreamy? Are you talking about the speech or my boyfriend?"_

_Brandi blushed._

"_Squish, did you even understand what he was talking about?"Mary asked as she captured her sister's hand and resumed walking through the crowd._

"_Sure, I did. He was talking about hopes and dreams and some girl named Betty Nor."_

_Mary stopped and stared at her little sister. "Who?"_

"_Weren't you listening? He used to have bad dreams about some girl named-"_

_Mary bit her lip but it was impossible to hold back her laughter. "Oh Squish – he wasn't talking about a girl named Betty – he was talking about petit noir – that's French for nightmare."_

"_Oh." Brandi huffed out a breath. "Well, why didn't he just say that?"_

_Marshall appeared at Mary's side, winding an arm around her waist. "Because it sounds better in French, Bee."_

"_Marshall!" Brandi squealed. "What-"_

"_Could you get me a drink, Bee? I'm really thirsty from all the talking I did up front."_

"_OK!" Brandi saluted and ran off towards the punchbowl._

"_Alone at last," Mary breathed as she wound her arms around his neck._

"_Not for long-"_

"_Then you better shut up and-"_

_His lips met hers and the grassy lawn and all the people faded away until all Mary could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears. _

"_Marshall!"_

_He broke away from Mary's lips to see his father standing a few feet away, his face red._

_Mary looked up at him in concern. "Trouble?"_

"_Afraid so – meet me later at our spot?"_

_She gave him a short peck. "Sure – just let me get Brandi home."_

"_Now, Marshall!"_

_He rolled his eyes as he went over to his father and Mary went to find Brandi. She found her talking to Mrs. Evans, their upstairs neighbor, by the punchbowl._

"_Hi, Mary. Congratulations!"_

"_Thank you – Mrs. Evans, would you mind taking Brandi home and staying with her if my mom's not there?"_

"_Of course not – you know I love staying with her."_

"_Hey! I'm twelve now – I can stay alone."_

"_Yes, I know – but I don't know how long I'll be."_

_Brandi pouted. "You and Marshall are going out. Can't I come?"_

"_Not this time."_

"_You always say that."_

_Mary leaned down. "No, I don't. You come lots of times and you know it. But today I want it to be just us, OK? You can do something with us tomorrow, all right?"_

_Brandi threw her arms around Mary's neck. "OK, love you sis."_

"_I love you too."_

_Mary winked at Mrs. Evans and meandered through the crowds, knowing that Marshall wouldn't be done talking with his father for awhile yet. But as she was walking back that way, she saw that they were locked in a heated conversation and her curiosity got the better of her. Moving closer so she could hear without being seen, Mary pulled herself up on a nearby stone ledge and listened._

"_- she's not worth it! I won't have you throwing away your education over some girl!"_

"_I'll still be going to college, Dad-"_

"_But this is Harvard, son! You're throwing away a free ride to one of the finest schools in the country for what? Your girlfriend?"_

_Mary's hand flew to her mouth. Wait – he wasn't going to Harvard? This is what he wanted to talk to her about?_

"_I love her, Dad. She could very well be the one-"_

"_Oh please! You're eighteen years old – what do you know about love? You're obviously not thinking clearly. Just screw her and be done with it."_

"_DAD!"_

"_What?"_

"_Things aren't like that between us – I've never – we've never-"_

"_Why not? According to her reputation she'll spread her legs for anyone who asks-"_

_Marshall's fist connected with his father's jaw as Mary slid off her perch. "Marshall, stop!"_

_He whirled at the sound of her voice. "Mary-" he breathed. "How much-"_

"_Enough. Please, don't! I'm not – he's your-" she was crying, the tears falling fast and furious. "Don't throw your life away for me. I'm not worth it." She turned and fled._

"_Mary, wait!"_

* * *

That was the last time she remembered seeing Marshall – and up until yesterday she had thought that's where their relationship ended. Until Will had shown up and said they had gotten married and had a son.

Mary punched her pillow and closed her eyes. What had happened between that moment and her waking up in the hospital? She knew Marshall had some of the answers and if she had to torture them out of him, she would. But would he be able to tell her why she had pulled a James Wiley Shannon and abandoned her own family? She needed to know, even though the truth would hurt.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me this morning?" Marshall leveled a serious gaze at his son over his coffee cup.

Liam shook his head. "I think it would be better if you saw her first, alone. I've already had my first meeting – and besides, what if that fiancé guy is still hanging around?"

Marshall grinned. "I'm not going to beat him up, Son."

"Come on, Dad. The guy's a total prick."

"That's not fair – you showed up out of the blue and blindsided them yesterday with this information. I'm sure in the light of a new day, we will be able to talk about things rationally."

Liam snorted. "Yeah, right. But there's something you should know about this guy, Dad – he was drunk when he got back to Mom's last night."

Marshall frowned. "She's engaged to someone who drinks?" He shook his head. "That doesn't sound like the girl I used to know – but then, I'm sure she's changed. Did she drink last night?"

"Not with me – we had root beer."

Marshall relaxed. "Well, that's good. I guess I just thought since Brandi made the decision not to drink alcohol that Mary would do the same but I can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Think of them as being the same – even at eighteen and twelve, Mary and Brandi were very much their own individuals."

"When did Aunt Brandi decide not to drink?"

"It was a promise she made over Jinx's grave – growing up with an alcoholic mother and then having the alcohol be responsible for her mom's death-" Marshall shook his head. "Brandi vowed never to touch the stuff, and except for unknowingly drinking some spiked punch in college, she never has."

"But Mom was long gone by the time Jinx died in that accident-"

Marshall nodded. "But when we were together, we talked about it – her past and how alcohol had affected her. We agreed never to have alcohol in our home. So I can't understand how she could be with someone who drinks, unless she's started to drink as well."

"I guess you'll just have to ask her."

Marshall shook his head. "I have no right – she's not-"

"What – your wife? Dad, come on, you have every right. Even if you're different people now, I know you still care-"

"Will, drop it, please." Marshall drained his coffee cup and slowly got to his feet. "What are you going to do with yourself this morning while I'm gone?"

"There's an internet café a few blocks from here – I'll go get online and chat with Jules for awhile and then just walk around some, maybe find a place the three of us can meet for lunch later. If I do, I'll text you, OK?"

"Keep your phone with you – I'll call you later, all right? And be careful."

"I will, Dad."

* * *

Mary was scrambling eggs in the pan when she heard a thump and a groan from the bedroom. "Guess the dead beat's up," she muttered under her breath as she pushed the button on the coffee machine to start the second pot of the day. She'd already drunk one pot herself at five this morning when she had given up on sleep for the night and it was threatening to come back up if she didn't put something else in her stomach. Eggs were one of three things she knew how to make and the only one that required a heat source. If she wasn't careful, her eggs came out burnt on the bottom nine times out of ten, but they still filled her belly and that was the most important part anyway. Today, since she was alone in the kitchen with only her thoughts to distract her, she managed to keep them from scorching.

She was just sliding them onto a plate when she heard feet shuffling behind her and she turned her head to peer over her shoulder. Raph was standing by the table, still naked, holding his head in agony, squinting his eyes against the bright light of the sun streaming into the room.

"Mer- is there any coffee?"

"Go put some clothes on, Raph."

He lowered one hand and stared. "Since when do we have a dress code in the kitchen?"

"Since now – go put some clothes on and I'll pour you a cup."

He grunted and went in search of a pair of boxers. "Why are you such a bitch in the mornings? Is it your time of the month or something?" he called over his shoulder.

Mary laughed. "No – you would definitely know if that was the problem."

He reappeared in the doorway wearing boxers and a T-shirt. "Then what – wait, I'm remembering something," he shook his head. "Was there a kid here yesterday claiming to be your son?"

"His name is Will and yes, he's my son."

"Mon Dieu, I'm going to need more than coffee." Raph stumbled over to the counter, reaching for his waiting cup of coffee.

"You had more than coffee last night and look at the sorry state you're in this morning." She slid into a chair and began eating her eggs.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast – I don't want my eggs to get cold."

"Eating – how can you eat at a time like this?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm hungry."

Raph's eyes fell to something sparkly on the table – her engagement ring. "What's this?" he demanded as he scooped it up. "Why isn't this on your finger?"

Mary took a deep breath. "Raph, I can hardly be engaged to you when I'm still married to-"

He held up a warning finger. "Don't. Don't even say it. You're not married – you can't be. This whole thing is some big joke – you'll see. This ring is going back on your finger-"

She shook her head. "Not until we've figured this out one way or the other."

Raph dropped to his knees beside her chair. "Mary, I love you. Yesterday I was ready to elope to start our life together – please say that you still want the same. Tell me nothing's changed – that you still want our life together."

Mary swallowed hard as she looked into Raph's dark eyes. "I – I – just need some time to figure all this out. Can you do that? Be patient and give me time to get my answers?"

Raph hung his head as the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked and Mary nodded. "Who?"

"Let me get it-"

"No – who's at the door, Mary?"

"Raph-"

He shot to his feet and with her broken ankle beat her to the door easily. "What do you want?" he demanded, throwing open the door in Marshall's startled face.

"You must be the fiancé," Marshall drawled, his face set in a blank mask.

"Yeah – and you are?"

"Marshall," Mary breathed his name as a smile broke out on her face. "It's been a long time."

He nodded tightly. "Hello, Mary."

Raph looked between the two of them, anger building inside of him at their connection. "You're the husband?"

Marshall blinked. "Yes."

"I don't believe it." Raph turned back to Mary. "You married HIM? Seriously? Why?"

Mary had been studying Marshall, noticing every little detail about him that had filled out since the last time she had seen him. Marshall cleared his throat and she dropped her eyes as Raph's words penetrated her consciousness and she turned back to him in surprise.

"Why?" she repeated, her voice hoarse with emotion. "I was in love with him."

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun - I know, I'm mean to leave it there! Want more? Leave me some love in reviews!**


	9. Reunion Pt 2

**I don't think I've said this for this story so here it is: I don't own IPS or its characters. Only Will/Liam Mann is mine - and I'm not sharing! ;)**

* * *

Raph stared at the documents in his hands, his brow furrowed and a frown on his face. "These are copies – where are the originals?"

"In my safety deposit box at the Albuquerque First National Bank and Trust."

"You live in Albuquerque?" Mary piped up from her end of the sofa where Marshall had insisted she sit with her broken ankle elevated on the coffee table.

He nodded. "Will and I moved there when I graduated college and became a US Marshal – he barely remembers the East Coast."

"But surely you've taken him back to visit your parents?"

Marshall didn't answer and she watched as a pained expression crossed his face. "Mom's come out to visit us every summer-"

Raph cleared his throat. "If we could get back to these-" he waved the papers.

Marshall blinked. "Of course – what do you want to know?"

"How do I know they're not fake?"

"Raph!" Mary gasped. "Why on earth would Marshall fake our wedding and Will's birth certificates?"

Raph shrugged. "Like I said, maybe he needs something from you."

She threw up her hands. "Like what? He's a US citizen so he doesn't need a green card or a VISA, unlike you," she pointed an accusing finger in his direction and watched as he wilted. "And I know he's not after me for alimony or child support after all these years-"

"No, Mary, Raph's right. I do want something."

Mary's mouth fell open slightly as Raph sat back with a smirk.

"I want you get to know our son – I'm sorry that I kept him from you all these years. I should have known that something was wrong, that the girl I fell in love with and married would never have stayed away so long without something interfering – something like an accident. I should have come looking for you. I know you're mad – but please, be mad at me, not Will. He's a great kid – well, not really a kid anymore," Marshall grinned. "He really would like to get to know you."

Mary blinked her tears away and gave him a small nod. "And I'd like to get to know him."

Raph was scowling again. "I still don't know that I believe all this-" he waved the documents in the air.

Mary leaned forward and tore them from his fingers. "I really don't care what you think about all this. I believe him, Raph."

"Just like that?"

She locked eyes with Marshall and nodded. "Just like that."

Marshall released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Look, Raph, I'm not here to take your girl from you. All I want is for Mary to get to know her son. I had no idea that she didn't remember him-"

Raph shot to his feet. "Well, she's hardly my girl when she's still married to you!"

"That's merely a technicality that can be resolved quite easily." Marshall reached into his bag and pulled out another set of papers. "I've already signed – they just need your signature, Mary."

Her heart was in her throat. "Are these-"

Marshall nodded. "Divorce papers. Don't worry, I'll still answer all your questions to the best of my ability but I don't want you to think that I'm here under some misguided notion of trying to resurrect our marriage-"

Raph snorted.

"I'm serious, Raph," Marshall turned towards him. "We were kids, and haven't seen each other in eighteen years," he shrugged. "I'm sure we've grown into two completely different people – maybe we wouldn't even like each other now-"

Mary smiled sadly as she traced his signature on the page. "I don't know about that."

"Well, maybe that's going a bit far," Marshall admitted. "But we were kids back then and now we're adults, right? Surely you haven't spent the last eighteen years waiting for-" he bit the words off, realizing what he was about to say.

"That's not fair!" Mary snapped. "I didn't know I was married! How could I wait and look for you if I didn't know? You can't blame me for something I can't remember, Marshall!"

Marshall winced and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry – that was thoughtless of me. I should go – Will is waiting for my call-"

Mary dropped the papers and lunged for his hand. "Oh no – you're not going anywhere, Marshall Mann. You promised me answers and I'm not letting you go until I get some."

Raph cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to shove off – maybe go hit some balls before our game this afternoon."

Mary's eyes landed on him. "Raph, wait. I – I'm sorry-"

He shrugged. "It's OK. I know you need answers-"

"Yeah but-"

Marshall got to his feet. "I'm going to step outside and give you both a minute."

* * *

The tang of the ocean air did its magic and cleared his head almost immediately. Tension and emotions had been running high inside and Marshall knew that if he had remained inside for much longer he would have snapped and would have either said or done something he would have regretted later.

"_I was in love with him."_

Her words still rang in his ears and nearly sent him to his knees as he began walking towards the sand. She had never, ever said them in all the time they had been together – but she had come close. Their wedding night she had said it had never been like that with anyone else, ever. The day Will was born she said she couldn't have done it with anyone else – that he completed her and made her stronger than she was alone. He hoped that meant she loved him, but she had never said the words.

Today, after an eighteen year separation, hearing her confess to her fiancé that she had been in love with him had nearly moved him to tears and the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her and forget everything that had happened was so strong that he didn't know how he had fought it off. If Raph hadn't been in the doorway blocking the way, he feared that he very much would have. Then what would he have told Will – so much for his words about not falling into each others' arms and kissing her!

But the moment had passed and Raph had demanded proof. Marshall had been surprised Mary hadn't demanded it as well she had already seemed to be past the shock and well into the acceptance stage. She had barely glanced at the photocopies of their wedding and Will's birth certificates before Raph had ripped them from her hands, and merely locked gazes with him waiting to ask her questions.

Marshall had meant what he'd said: he should have known something was wrong. Mary wouldn't have stayed away this long without a damn good reason. If he hadn't been trying to protect himself and Will from more heartache, he could have found her years ago and maybe there would have been a chance for them to be-

"Stop beating yourself up, Marshall."

He didn't turn at her words, just continued to look out at the ocean. "You better have your crutches, Mer, or I'm carrying you back to the house to get them."

She grunted. "It's just a broken ankle-"

He whirled at her words, and took in her appearance, noticing how she was leaning to one side to keep the weight off her injury. "Shit, woman! Doesn't anyone look after you?" he crossed to her side swiftly and placed his hands at her waist.

"Marshall – what are you-"

He lifted her easily onto the nearby driftwood log, swinging her leg up so her injured ankle was elevated. "Now stay there- I'm going back to the house for your crutches."

She grabbed his arm. "No – don't."

"Mary-"

"Raph is packing up some clothes and I don't think seeing you would be the best thing right now."

He dropped onto the sand beside the log. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "I asked him to stay with one of his buddies while I get this all sorted out in my head."

"But I gave you the papers-"

Mary gave a short snort of laughter. "It doesn't change the fact that I just found out yesterday that I've been married for the past eighteen years and have a son. I'm in shock here, Marshall – I need some time."

He nodded. "I'll go then-"

Her eyes snapped back into focus. "Sit your ass down. I need answers."

"You don't need them right this second – or even today. I don't want to add to your pain and confusion right now-"

"So don't. Tell me a good memory of us. Will told me yesterday that we eloped to Atlantic City after graduation but the last thing I remember is you fighting with your dad on the lawn and me running off – remember that?"

Marshall nodded.

"So what happened next?"

He grinned. "You proposed to me."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did, Miss Shannon!"

She crossed her arms. "I think you better tell me what happened, Mr. Mann."

* * *

_**On the Jersey Shore**_

_**June 1995**_

"_Mary! Mary, wait!" Marshall cut the engine of his bike, kicked the stand, ripped off his helmet and ran after the figure of his girlfriend that was sitting on the shore. _

_Mary turned her head at the sound of his voice and got up, brushing sand from her long skirt, and began walking away from him. "Go away, Marshall!" she called over her shoulder. "There's nothing more to say-"_

_He'd caught up to her by this time and swung her around to face him. "How can you say that?" he panted. "I love you, Mary. You know that – I can't just let you go."_

_Tears were streaming down her face. "It's over, Marshall. We've graduated and in the fall you're going to Harvard and I'll go to community-"_

_His lips captured hers and for a moment she let herself fall into his body, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. But with a cry, she pulled away, twisting her face to the side. "NO! Listen to me – we're over. It will be easier if we just end things now."_

_Marshall snorted. "Easier? We're going to be working side by side all summer at the diner and you think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you? Or watch as you start dating someone else?"_

_Mary groaned. "So what are we supposed to do? Stay together until you leave for Harvard and then break up?"_

_He cupped her face. "I'm not going to Harvard – I'm not leaving you."_

_She shook out of his hold. "I'm not letting you throw that opportunity away – not for me."_

"_You're worth it – we're worth it." He crushed his mouth back to hers and this time she didn't fight him as she wound her arms around his neck and held on tight. When air became an issue, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his._

"_You're not leaving me?"_

_He kissed her nose. "Never."_

_She shook her head. "Your father won't let us be together – he'll find a way to break us up."_

"_He can try – but he'll fail. It's you and me forever, Mer."He kissed her softly. "I'm not afraid of my father. We'll just have to think of a way to outfox him-"_

_She gripped his hands in hers. "What if we got married?"_

_The grin slid from Marshall's face. "Are you serious?"_

_She nodded. "Then he couldn't break us up and if you're forced to go to Harvard in a few months, I can go with you-"_

_He kissed her._

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_I don't know – was that a proposal?"_

"_Marshall Mann, will you marry me?"_

"_Mm – yes." He kissed her soundly before he grabbed one of her hands and began running towards the stairs that led to the parking lot._

"_Where are we going?" she panted._

"_Atlantic City-"_

"_What!"_

_He handed her his extra helmet. "Weren't you serious?"_

"_Well – yeah, but – Your parents are going to be pissed!"_

_He shrugged. "And your mom's not?"_

_Mary thought for a moment. "She'll be sad that she missed my wedding and that I'm not there to take care of Squish- oh!"_

_Marshall paused. "Shit – Bee, I forgot about her. Is someone staying with her?"_

"_Yeah, our neighbor. I was just thinking how disappointed she's going to be when she hears that I married you and she lost her chance."_

_Marshall flushed. "Really? She's a little young for me, don't you think?"_

_Mary laughed. "Don't tell her that."_

_He pulled her against him. "So – are you ready to become Mrs. Mann?"_

_Mary ran a hand down his chest. "I should be asking you if you're ready to be deflowered."_

_He blushed deeply. "MARY! No one says 'deflowered' anymore."_

_She laughed as she swung up behind him on the motorbike, hiking her long skirt up to her knees. "Let's do it," she leaned forward to whisper in his ear._

_Marshall grinned as he revved the engine and took off down the highway._

* * *

"Wow," Mary exhaled softly.

Marshall smiled as he continued to scan the Atlantic Ocean in front of him. There was something about telling that story here, on a beach on the right side of the USA with the woman who had been his child bride. He hadn't looked at her once during the story, afraid to see the emotions cross her face, afraid that she would see too many of his own in his eyes.

"I wish I could remember that."

Her words cut through his skin like a knife, and he flinched. With all the scenarios he'd played out in his head over the years about meeting up with Mary, amnesia had never entered the picture. To hear her say that she didn't remember their wedding, marriage, and the birth of their son was like losing her all over again.

"Marshall?"

He turned his head in her direction, wanting her to know that he heard her, but not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes.

"I've hurt you."

"You can't help your memory loss, Mary – but yes, it pains me that you don't remember one of the happiest days of my life."

Mary swallowed. "There's only a nine month difference between our wedding and Will's birth-" she cleared her throat. "Is he – did we-"

Marshall finally lifted his eyes to hers and was surprised to see a faint blush across her face. "Why, Miss Shannon, are you blushing?"

"Stop teasing me and tell me what I want to know!"

He grinned. "Yes, we made love on our wedding night and Will is our honeymoon baby."

"Wow," she whispered. "You didn't waste any time."

"We didn't waste any time," he corrected her softly.

"So I take it you didn't go to Harvard in the fall?"

He shook his head. "No, we moved into the city with my Aunt Gina and took a few classes at NYU. I had a part time job at Macy's and you worked there too until you got too big."

Mary made a face. "I'm not sorry I can't remember being pregnant."

"You were a bit grouchy and demanding at times-"

"Hey! It was all your fault-"

He paled. "You remember saying that?"

"No – it just came out. Why?"

Marshall shrugged. "Your hormones and emotions were all over the place when you were pregnant. You would be sweet and loving one minute and the next you'd be a screaming-"

"Bitch?" Mary smiled.

He nodded.

"Well, from what I've heard, that's normal."

"Your mood swings were more extreme than most women and I'd often come home to find you crying and in bed, and Aunt Gina would tell me that you hadn't moved all day. Both of us were worried about you but we didn't try as hard as we should have to get you help for your depression."

Mary was silent for a few moments after this revelation and Marshall feared he had shared too much too soon. But she reached for his hand and he laced their fingers together. "What happened after Will was born?" she whispered.

"At first, you felt better. But then Will wouldn't nurse and he had a hard time taking the bottle and you took it personally – you said that something was wrong with you that you couldn't even get your own son to eat. Finally he started to nurse a little and take a little formula and you perked up some. I thought things were getting better. But then-" he swallowed.

She squeezed his hand. "Tell me."

"I came home from work to find my dad in our basement apartment, holding Will. I asked why he was there because he hadn't been really speaking to us since the wedding. He said had been in the city and wanted to see his grandson. I asked where you were and at first he said you were at the store but I thought that was odd and I went into the bedroom looking for you and that was when I saw your ring lying on our bed with this note-" he released her hand to pull out his wallet. He extracted the well worn piece of paper. "Here."

She took it from him and read the words silently. "That's it? That's all I said?"

Marshall nodded.

"What did your father say?"

"Not much – I went back out and yelled and pleaded and demanded to know where you were but he insisted that Will was alone when he got there and that he'd seen the note the same as I had. But the whole time he was talking he wouldn't meet my eyes and I just knew he wasn't telling me the truth. I took Will from him and told him to get out and not come back until he was ready to tell me the truth or help me find you – that was the last time I spoke to him."

"Oh, Marshall," Mary's voice broke as she scooted forward on the log and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her. "I wish – I wish I could remember that day so I could tell you what happened! I don't remember anything until I woke up in that hospital – and it doesn't change the fact that I left. I walked out on my newborn son and my husband – why?"

He pulled back so he could see her face. "You were suffering from post partum depression, Mer-"

"But that's still not-"

"I know in your eyes it's not a legitimate reason but it's a real medical condition. I have no proof but I believe that my father played on your fears and insecurities and used them against you. We both know that you wouldn't have stayed away so long if not for the accident."

She cupped his face in her hands. "I am so sorry, Marshall."

He took a deep breath as he felt a little of the past baggage leave his shoulders. "I know."

"But this is all conjecture – both of us need answers to get closure. We need to talk to your father."

Marshall shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it's too late, Mer. Dad died three years ago."

* * *

**A/N: How is Mary going to get her answers now? Reviews are LOVE!**


	10. Fathers

**A/N: Grab those tissues again, readers. I cried while writing/editing this chapter.**

* * *

"_Boys, you can break  
you'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
and boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart . . ._

_So fathers, be good to your daughters."_

_-John Mayer_

* * *

Mary recoiled in surprise. "Seth is dead? How – heartache?"

Marshall shook his head. "Shot, on the job."

"Dear God, shouldn't the man have been retired?"

"He was – but they kept asking him back a couple of times a year and you know Dad, he never said no to the Marshals. Mom begged him not to go on the last one – the man was an escaped convict from death row-"

"Wait – your father was on the team to capture Jason Maddox?"

"Yep – and he was the one fatality."

Mary shook her head. "Well, he went out like he always wanted to-"

"- and he did help recapture him so all's well that ends well, right?"

"Oh Marshall, you sound so – so-"

"What, bitter? No, I'm not, well, not much anyway. I have some regrets – the biggest one being not knowing the part he played the day you left. I'm sorry I can't give you that missing piece, Mer. You must be pissed that I'm three years too late in finding you."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't – but maybe we shouldn't give up yet. Maybe Patti-"

But Marshall was already shaking his head. "Mom doesn't know anything."

"How do you know? Have you asked her?"

"Of course – and she would have volunteered any information she had years ago. I'm afraid this is a secret Dad took with him to the grave."

Mary reached out and brushed a stray lock out of his eyes. "I can't believe two men so different share the same genetic material. Are you sure you're not adopted?"

He grunted. "I have the saliva test to prove it."

She laughed. "Wait – you ran your own DNA test to prove Seth was your father?"

He leveled a gaze at her. "Can you blame me?"

She shook her head. "I guess not. Neither of us had father of the year Dads, huh?"

He grunted again.

"I'm glad Will had you growing up – he told me you're his best friend."

Marshall blinked back the moisture in his eyes. "I just tried to be everything I wanted my own dad to be and wasn't, you know? In the end I hope it was enough."

Mary took his hand in hers. "It was – you being there to love and raise him, Marshall, was more than enough. Hell, it was more than my father did. And the fact that you are his best friend is more than your father ever was for you – you really are my hero, Marshall Mann." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for doing such a good job raising our son."

"Does this mean you forgive me for not finding you sooner?"

"Only if you forgive me for running out on you both in the first place."

Marshall's eyes clouded over and Mary's free hand flew to his lips. "No, I'm sorry, it's too soon for that – it's been eighteen years for you while it's only been a day for me. How about we agree to start from here and work on things – you keep answering my questions and I'll tell you what I remember as well. Deal?"

He removed her fingers and fought the urge to kiss them, placing them instead in his lap. "Deal."

They sat quietly side by side for several minutes before Mary broke the silence. "I found him, Marshall. I found my Dad."

He turned on the log to look at her, but she was staring out to sea, her face stormy with emotion. "How?"

"Isn't that what US Marshals do- find people?"

"Mary-" he sighed and she turned at the pleading sound in his voice. "Tell me."

"When I woke up in the hospital, for the longest time, all I could remember was my first name. I was in a Catholic hospital and it turned out that one of the sisters had actually found me and brought me in. She had sat with me every day until I opened my eyes – without her vigilant care the doctors probably would have shut off the machines-"

"Let me know where to send the thank you card," Marshall murmured and she smiled.

"Anyway, Sister Agnes took good care of me and eventually I remembered my full name and other bits and pieces of my life – and I began to wonder who was paying my bills. Sister told me not to worry, that it was being taken care of. Even through my physical therapy and rehab, everything was paid for but no one came to visit. I pretended to drop the matter but I never forgot about it and when I became a US Marshal, I dug into the hospital records and found my bills were paid for by the government."

"Our government?"

Mary slugged his shoulder playfully. "Yes, String Bean, our government. But the company was a front and I couldn't find out who was really behind it – so I left it alone."

Marshall frowned. "That's it? That's the end of the story? You know, I have to say that you're a horrible storyteller. I can give you some hints-"

"Did I say I was done? I was pausing for dramatic effect."

"Oh, sorry. Please continue."

She smiled. "Then I began digging into the system to find my dad – and yes, that's the real reason I became a US Marshal in the first place and what do you think I found?"

"What?"

"I found a connection between the company that paid for my hospital bills and my father."

"Wait – your father paid for your medical bills? But that would mean that he had been keeping tabs on you all these years-"

"Exactly! So I dug deeper and found an alias and a location and went to visit a John Seamus in Topeka."

* * *

_**Topeka, Kansas**_

_**September 2002**_

"_Don't stay too long, Inspector. It's one of his better days but Mr. Seamus needs his rest. Don't upset him."_

"_I won't, thank you. Oh, nurse?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How long does Mr. Seamus have to live?"_

"_The doctors don't like to put a timeframe on a person's life. There are too many factors involved, not the least of which are the person's will to live and God's providence. But Mr. Seamus is in the final stages of colon cancer – it won't be long now, poor man." The nurse made the sign of the cross and left, closing the door behind her._

_Mary stepped further into the sterile room, wrinkling her nose at the strong odor of ammonia and other cleaning agents still lingering in the air. John's breathing was labored as he lay curled on his side facing away from the door, but turned his head slightly at her approach._

"_Did you bring lunch? I told you I'm not interested in the slop they serve here."_

"_I'm not the nurse and I didn't bring lunch."_

_John rolled to his back and stared at her, his blue eyes pierced into hers. "Mary," he breathed. "How –" he coughed. "How did you find me?"_

"_It's what I do."_

_John pushed himself up slightly in bed. "I'm not a fugitive – I've served my time – they took their pound of flesh a long time ago. If you're here for more, I'm afraid you're too late. I'll be dead soon."_

"_You paid my hospital and other medical bills."_

_John nodded._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?" he repeated. "You're my daughter, I'm your father-"_

_Mary barked a laugh. "That's funny – you haven't been my father since I was seven years old. Why the sudden attack of conscience now?"_

"_Mary-"_

"_No, I've spent the last year looking for you so you're going to listen to me. What gives you the right to suddenly start acting like my father? You walked out on us, remember?"_

"_Well, from where I'm sitting the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

_Mary recoiled in shock. "What the hell does that mean?"_

_John's heart monitor began beeping wildly as his eyes rolled back into his head. Mary backed up as the nurse flew into the room. "What did you do? Didn't I tell you not to upset him? Leave, now!"_

"_But I-"_

"_Now!"_

* * *

"I went back the next day, but he was gone."

"Mary, I'm so sorry."

"He was going to tell me that I was just like him – that I had abandoned my own family."

"No, listen to me-" Marshall cupped her face in his hands. "You are not your father-"

"How can you say that?"

"Because your father was a grown man who chose to rob banks for a living and abandoned his wife and children to save his own skin. You on the other hand were barely out of high school and suffering from post partum depression. The two situations are completely different – I know you would have come home if the accident hadn't happened-"

Tears were streaming down her face and over his hands. "How do you know that?"

"Because I had faith in us – I told you it was you and me, forever. Do you remember that?"

She nodded.

"You believed that then – and I know you believed me when I told you I loved you."

"Is that why you waited for me – because you loved me?"

He nodded. "And because you asked me too."

"So, in eighteen years, there hasn't been anyone – you haven't-" she left the sentence unfinished.

He shook his head and dropped his hands from her face.

She hung her head. "I can't say the same, Marshall. I know it will hurt you, but I've been with-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "You didn't know, OK? Besides, it was a long time ago. Things are different now – you're engaged and I've given you the papers and everything's going to be fine. You and Raph can get married and -"

"But you waited for me."

He shrugged.

"Why?"

"I – wait, what are you asking me? Why did I wait for you or why didn't I find someone else?"

Now it was her turn to shrug. "Both, I guess. Is the answer different?"

His eyes fluttered shut. _Shit, how do I answer this? _"Because you asked me to wait."

Her jaw dropped. "Yeah, eighteen years ago I asked you to wait. But what kept you waiting? I mean, I didn't ask you to turn into a monk waiting for me! Unless-" she paled. "Oh my God."

"Mary, what-"

She stood on shaky legs, her face as pale as the sand beneath her feet. "You still love me."

"I-"

"The truth, Marshall. You promised me that – and you've always told me the truth so don't stop now. Are you still in love with me?"

"No."

She blinked. "No?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

He shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me."

She took a step in his direction. "I don't believe that a man would wait eighteen years simply because of a note if there weren't deep feelings involved. So you better explain yourself, Marshall – because I think your nose is about to grow."

"I'm not explaining anything until you sit down and take the weight off your ankle."

"Damn it, Marshall! I'm not a porcelain doll – I don't need a protector or someone to-"

Ignoring her protests he placed his hands around her waist and once again lifted her onto the log, propping her foot on the opposite end. "Comfortable?"

She glared daggers at him but he just smiled sweetly at her.

"I was deeply in love with you once, as you well know. And yes, in the beginning that is why I waited for you – because of that love we shared. Then I waited for you because of Will – I knew that he deserved to know his mother. And I never met anyone who compared to you – no other women made me feel that same spark that you did – so if you call that 'waiting', yeah, I guess I was waiting."

She tilted her head and glared at him. "But you're not in love with me?"

Marshall grew serious. "How can I be? I don't know you anymore. It's been eighteen years, Mary. I have no idea if you still like horror movies but only if you have someone to watch them with, or if your secret favorite color is pink, or if you still like to watch people come out of public restrooms to see if they have toilet paper stuck to their shoes."

Mary smiled. "All those are still true, Marshall."

"Then what about the fact that you're engaged to someone who drinks, hm? I remember you and I having a serious discussion about never having alcohol in our house, Mary, because of all the negative effects it had on your mom and the bad memories from your childhood. Do you remember that?"

She flinched. "Marshall, I can explain-"

He held up a hand. "No, I'm sorry. I've overstepped. You don't have to explain anything to me. I just wanted to point out that we're different – we've grown up and we don't really know each other anymore and that's OK because I've really only come out here for one reason: Will. He wants to have a relationship with you."

"I want that too."

"Then we're in agreement." He brushed the sand from his lap. "I need to go – Will is waiting."

"Marshall – about the papers-"

"Just sign them and get them back to me. I'll file them with my lawyer when I get home."

"That's it?"

He nodded. "That's it."

She swallowed. "We can still be friends, can't we?"

"I hope I'll always be your friend, Mary Shannon."

* * *

Liam looked up as his Dad came through the door. "Whoa! You look like shit."

"Thanks, Son. That's just what I needed to hear."

"Sorry – how'd it go?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that I didn't punch Raph and your mom and I didn't fall into each other's arms."

"So it was a wasted trip?"

Marshall sighed. "Will, it's extremely complicated, all right? Raph is staying somewhere else for a few days while-"

"She kicked the prick out? YES!"

He shook his head. "Your mom is in shock – I don't think she knows what she wants right now."

"So you're saying she could want you?"

He glared at his son. "You're not helping. Look, why don't you put on a clean T shirt and go meet Mary for lunch? I texted you the name and address of the restaurant."

"You're not coming?"

Marshall shook his head as he collapsed on the bed. "I need some down time."

"Dad – you're OK?"

"Hm? Oh, fine – just still tired from the flight. Go – I'll be here when you get back. Have fun."

Marshall listened as the door clicked shut behind Will and waited a few minutes to ensure his son was gone before letting the tears flow.

The door flew open. "Dad, I forgot to change-" Liam stood at the foot of the bed. "I knew it – I knew you weren't OK." He sat on the bed. "What happened?"

"Will, you're going to be late."

"Fuck, forget about that-"

"Will, language. Your mom is waiting-"

"I don't care. You come first-"

Marshall sat up slowly. "I did something stupid."

Liam snorted. "Is that all? I do stupid stuff all the time. Just say you're sorry and I'm sure Mary will forgive you."

Marshall shook his head. "You don't know your mother – besides, even though it was stupid, it was still the right thing to do."

Liam shook his head. "I don't get it."

"I know. Go to lunch. I don't want to tell you about it now. You'll only get pissed off and she'll notice and drag it out of you and you'll get caught in the middle and that's the last thing I want."

"OK – but you're not going to stay here and cry and stare at the ceiling the whole time I'm gone, are you?"

Marshall gave his son a small smile. "No, I'll go for a walk and try to clear my head."

"Sure you won't come with me?"

"No, but I'll walk out with you."

* * *

**Austin, TX**

"Are you sure you're ready, Mom? We can always to this tomorrow."

Patti Mann smiled at her daughter-in-law, Faith. "That's what I've been saying for the past three years. No, I can't put this off any longer. There are some papers that the attorney has been asking me for and they have to be in these last few boxes from Seth's study. I need to just put on my big girl panties and open them." Her hands trembled as she reached for the first box. "It's just – this is where Seth spent the most time when he was home, so opening these boxes will bring back a lot of memories for me. I – I don't know if-"

"Mom, should I call Mark?"

Patti wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, don't bother him at work. I could wait to do this when he gets home tonight but I know that the sight of my tears makes him uncomfortable so that's why I wanted to do this during the day while he was gone."

"Well, if you're sure-"

Patti nodded. "Let's get started."

The first box contained nothing more than the contents from the top of Seth's desk and so was very impersonal, except for one of his many well worn and loved pipes. Patti cradled it lovingly, kissing the bowl before setting it to the side for Mark, Michael, or one of the grandkids.

The second box brought Patti to her knees as the familiar scent of Seth's tobacco wafted out. She wiped away tears as family photos were pulled out and Faith went in search of more tissues.

"Found some!" she announced as she tripped back into the room.

Patti nearly dropped the framed print she was holding: a candid of Marshall, Mary, and newborn William. Something fell out of the back and fluttered to the floor. Faith picked the folded pages up and handed them to Patti as the older woman placed the picture on top of the others.

"What is that, Mom?"

"I don't know – it's Seth's writing, though." She unfolded the notepaper and saw that it was a letter addressed to Marshall and dated June 1, 2011. Patti scanned the first paragraph and gasped, her face going pale. "Oh my God," she whispered. "All this time, Seth knew. He knew and he never told any of us."

"Knew what?" Faith pressed her. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe he did this! Seth Mann, if you weren't already dead-" Patti fumed, as she got to her feet. "I've got to talk to Marshall – he has to know!"

* * *

**A/N: A letter from the beyond? What does it say? Is it the missing piece M&M need? Stay tuned. Reviews are LOVE!**


End file.
